Angel's Shield
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: Born and raised to become a Guardian, Atem has been given the sacred task of protecting the last of the "Connectors," a race once dedicated to the well-being of the planet. Little does Atem know, this sacred task will take him to lands undiscovered and push him to the brink and force him to acknowledge an emotion that he was taught to bury to the very depths of his soul.
1. Chapter 1

Silmeria - It has been a long while, hasn't it? I wanted to thank everyone for being so patient and understanding for re-creating these stories. To be honest, I want to get these out now not only because it's Spring Break, but it will be my only free day left until May. So, I will continue to update as quickly as I can while finishing my last semester of college and getting ready to graduate. Once again, thanks for being understanding!

**Happy Early Birthday, Teenie! **

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company. _

* * *

_"Humanity will ever seek but never attain perfection. Let us at least survive and go on trying."_

_-Dora Russell _

**Chapter One - A Lingering Hope **

_Thou shalt not wander during the night.  
__Thou shalt not encounter the creatures of the night with one blade and staff.  
Thou shalt not wear the blood cloak with false intentions.  
Thou shalt not say the prayers of the Order in vain.  
Thou **shall **sacrifice their life for the Order if need be.  
Thou **shall **walk the edges of life to protect those who cannot protect themselves. _

Atem hands twitched as he read the tenants of the Order of the Crimson with a sinking heart. These tenants-these rules of death-had taken more than one innocent life. It taken those who joined the Order for glory. It had taken those who had joined to keep loved ones safe. It took those who wanted nothing more than preserve the world for the future generations. Atem _hated _these tenants, but he could not deny that it kept the people safe. With such harsh rules, it kept the life they had preserved and would continue doing so until the Unknown was wiped from Ilfirin.

The Unknown

Atem swallowed at the thought of the shadow creatures that plagued Ilfirin lands as if they owned it. They had appeared no more than fifty years ago and in that short time had decimated what was once the glorious lands of Ilfirin. It took time, but the Unknown had extinguish entire races and wiped towns and cities off the map as if it was an everyday occurrence. In the beginning, they were winning this seemingly hopeless war in the form of the Connectors-people who were one with the world through means of magic and the Goddess Horakhty. It was the Connectors who brought the dredges of the Unknown to their knees until they, too, were wiped from existence with the exception of a small tribe who kept themselves locked away. Let the world burn, they whispered, let it burn and turn to ruin and we will rebuild. The Connectors had abandoned the world no more than eighteen years ago and the people despised them for it. What kind of saviors abandoned their people in their greatest need? What kind of people tossed hope away and spat of the faces of those who had none?

No.

Atem shook his head, that wasn't true. Not all Connectors had abandoned them to the depths of despair. There were two Connectors who emerged from the safety of their sanctuary and joined the world in the everlasting battle for survival: Yuugi Motou and Sugoroku Motou, the Connectors of Light. It was only three years prior to this day that Yuugi and Sugoroku arrived at the gates of Oira City and asked for asylum within the Church of Horakhty and the High Priest Aknadin had reluctantly agreed, despite the heavy protest of his fellow priests. At the time, Atem agreed with the people. Let them rot, he whispered harshly to his father one late night, let them rot and degrade as they had done us all those years ago. His father, Timaeus Ithildin, leader of the Order of the Crimson, had looked at him with such shame that Atem immediately took back his words of acids and had prayed for forgiveness. From that point on, he kept his dark thoughts close to his heart and kept a sharp eye on the new arrivals which turned out to be an useless endeavor. Yuugi and Sugoroku not only proved themselves to the church, but to the people as well. They had earned their spot in Oira City when they had warned the Order of an impending Unknown attack just outside the the forest located six miles from the city. They had saved countless lives in the process and grudgingly earned Atem's respect when the warning not only saved his unit's lives, but his father's as well, who was in the process of training exercises.

He wanted to thank them. He wanted to thank them for saving the lives who protect others, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. Not when Yuugi's people had so blatantly abandoned them as if they were nothing at all. He would never understand such preservation. Why fight so long and then suddenly lose hope? Why fight so long and hard and then leave the people who depended upon you? Who prayed and strived to make sure you had all you needed and more? No, Atem would not thank the Connectors, not when it when it was most likely done to earn favor. He would send a prayer of thanks to the Goddess instead. It would be more welcome.

"You are late. That is the mark of a bad commander."

Atem looked over his shoulder to see his father standing in the doorway, his form imposing even dressed in clothing of the court which only consisted black trousers, tunic and a deep red cloak to signify his alliance with the Order of the Crimson. The look was thrown off, however, by the man's imposing broadsword, Cahadras. The blade looked imposing even in its sheath and Atem shuddered at the sight of it. How many Unknown did that blade vanquish from the world before he took up his own?

"My apologies, m'lord." Atem lowered his head, his lips twitching when Timaeus snorted and entered the room, his cloak moving quietly against what little breeze entered from the glass stained window. "What brings you here, Father? Besides chiding me on my tardiness."

"Connector Yuugi Motou will come to tour the Headquarters today." Timaeus responded, watching Atem's reaction. "He has been curious about the Order of the Crimson since they took refuge in Oira."

Atem snorted, his eyes narrowing at the thought of the Connector. Yuugi Motou was a slim, tiny thing that could barely hold a sword, let alone swing it properly. It was only thanks to his magic that he was able to survive so long. He wondered, however, how long the little one would last without such a gift?

Not long, he imagined.

"What does this have to do with me? Surely, you're not asking me to be a tour guide? I have no time for trivialities."

"You are the Second Crimson Blade, my second-in-command, and should I order you to play tour guide, then that is what you shall do." Timaeus scowled before it faded to a look of resignation. "But no, I am merely stating that he will be in the building around noon and to _mind your manners_, Atem. He is a Connector and you should treat him with a margin of respect. It would do little good if your soldiers saw you disrespecting such a public figure, understood?"

"Understood." Atem struggled to hold back his own scowl at the thought of that Connector prowling the building. He cared little for Yuugi's sudden curiosity and even less about meeting him. It mattered little to him if the little one wanted to sate his curiosity. "I'll be nice."

"See that you do." Timaeus turned to the large stone that held the tenants of the Order and frowned, closing his eye to murmur a quick prayer for the recently departed. Although they warned beforehand, some lives were still lost. "You don't come into the room of tenants often, Atem, what changed?"

"It was merely a quick visit, nothing more, nothing less." Atem touched the stone with something akin to reverence. "How are Zane and Jaden?"

"Shocked, but recovering. They are currently in the church in deep prayer. We lost a good healer. Syrus was a good, strong boy, was he not?"

"Indeed." Atem's heart lurched at the thought of Syrus Truesdale, a healer and strategist of the Order of the Crimson, and a good friend of his lieutenants Zane and Jaden. It was a deep blow to his unit and even a deeper blow to his brother and best friend Zane and Jaden. Syrus was gone too soon like many others, but Zane and Jade would stand up again and continue to fight against the Unknown, their motive would be much stronger. Atem knew that the revenge building in their hearts wouldn't be healthy nor beneficial, but it would give them motivation to move and thrive in the battlefield.

It would motivate them to survive beyond the countless battles and death that awaited their future.

"I will go to the church and offer a prayer for Syrus when my shift has concluded." Atem gave his father a small, sad smile. "I hope that the Crimson Blade will do the same? I am sure that Lieutenant Truesdale and his family will appreciate it."

"Of course, but in the meantime, allow me to tell you the real reason as to why the Connector will be joining us."

"Father-"

"_Listen." _Timaeus snapped, turning away and closing the door before returning to Atem's side. "Connector Motou has been researching the Unknown and has come up with a theory."

"A theory?" Atem drawled dryly. "Indulge me?"

"They have come up with a theory of defeating the Unknown. For good." Timaeus smirked at the frozen surprise etched on Atem's face. "Remember that it was the Connectors who inflicted most of the damage on the Unknown while they were still our allies, no?"

"Of course, what is this theory that they have come up with?" Atem was sincerely curious, but honestly? He doubted that they found something worthwhile. The Order had a department devoted to the research of the Unknown-finding weaknesses, and creating stronger magic in which to deal with the Unknown and while most attempts were successful, it did little in completely eradicating the creatures.

"It would sound better coming from the mouth of the one who found the evidence and if you would hear it from him, then maybe that bitterness you have towards the Connectors will vanish."

"You desire for things too easily, Father." Atem chided softly. "I don't like those that abandon those for the sake of self-preservation."

"You would do the same, Atem." Timaeus countered swiftly with a tight frown. "How would you feel if most of your race was gone? Extinguished because those you were destined protect tossed you to the wolves? The history books do not always tell the truth. The Connectors were sacrificial lambs to the Unknown-all to preserve humanity. If you were all I had left, I would hide you away and let the world burn. Yes, I understand the animosity that you feel towards the Connectors, but hatred has never solved problems, only created them and for you, the Second Crimson Blade, to have this much anger towards a Child of the Goddess does not bode well for the future of the Order."

Atem flinched, as if slapped, and lowered his head. His father always had a way with words and in some cases, those were sharper than his sword. True, he held animosity towards the Connectors, but didn't others as well? Atem sighed tightly, pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the incoming headache. He hated to admit it, but his father was right.

"I can't let this go, but I will tolerate his presence and find out what he has learned of the Unknown, but you can ask me no more than that, Father." Atem lips thinned. "Grandfather Maximus died because of these people, do not expect me to be lenient at all times."

Timaeus' eye darkened at the mention of his father and nodded his head in acceptance. "Of course, that is all I ask."

Atem swallowed, biting back the words that he really wanted to stay. Why wasn't his father more up in arms about this? Grandfather Maximus died too early because of these people and it didn't make sense for his father just welcome them as if they had done nothing wrong. But, what could he do? He couldn't change his father's mind and fighting about it would not bode well for either of them, so Atem would wait. He would wait to see the fruits of the Connectors research whether if benefited humanity or not. He was the Second Crimson Blade and he had a duty to see to the preservation of mankind and if he had to curb his anger then so be it.

So as long as humanity thrived, nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Silmeria - Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I can't thank you guys enough. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company. _

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Connector of Light**

"I am Yuugi Motou. The Connector of Light. It's a pleasure too meet you, Commander Ithildin."

Atem stared at the small, slender hand before reaching it out and taking it in his own, giving it three firm shakes before releasing it. He couldn't deny the little one's beauty, but beauty did nothing to suppress his anger at the sight of the Connector who was dressed in fine robes of white and blue, his skin clean and looked as content as a kitten with a belly full of cream. The Church treated the little one well, it seemed, which only prompted a deeper, seeded anger from his bones. The Church fed the disposed but not enough to survive, and all of the sudden the Connectors looked the absolute picture of health while others starve? Atem clenched his fist and forced his sadness and anger back at the thought. Now was not the time to indulge in his anger. After all, he had promised his father that he would see the fruits of Yuugi's research.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Connector Motou." Atem held out his hand to the empty chair. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No, but thank you for the offer." Yuugi sat in the offered chair, his eyes drifting to the thick set of maps spread about the table. "Are these all maps of Ilfirin? Our world?"

"Yes, although, thanks to the Unknown, the maps are not as accurate as we like." Atem pointed a finger to a small village that sat outside Oira City. "This village was wiped off the map two years prior." Atem's finger slid to another village across the river. "This village was wiped out as well." Atem grabbed a pen and marked it out. "It's too much and frankly, useless, to create new maps until we find a new way to wipe out the Unknown. The reason why we have invited you here today, correct?"

"Yes."

Atem took a seat across from Yuugi, spreading his hands over the maps and stared into the Connector's eyes, making sure to convey his feelings through the contact. "I'm sure that you understand that what you are about to reveal could very well change the course of Ilfirin's history?" Atem leaned back and stapled his fingers underneath his chin. "I am the Commander of the Order of the Crimson and I cannot tell you how important your information is for my soldiers and people, Connector Yuugi, and rest assured, that if this information is faulty, and if you send me on a wild goose chase, then I'm going to make sure you will know my wrath, understand? I have lost too many people to the Unknown and I have little time and patience for those who think they have discovered a way to rid the world of these vile creatures."

"And should this be a wild goose chase?" Yuugi questioned sharply, his own eyes narrowing at the threat thrown in his direction. "What are you going to do with me?"

Atem's lips curled into a cruel smirk, and his eyes turned into a blood red which frightened Yuugi down to his very bones. "The world has lost a plethora of Connectors, little one, what is one more to add to the list?"

"You do not mean what you are saying, commander." Yuugi swallowed, a trail of sweat going down his back. This man couldn't possibly be implying what Yuugi thought he was implying.

"You seem like a smart man." Atem murmured, a dangerous light entering his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean, do you not, _Connector?" _

Yuugi swallowed once more, pushing back the dread that he felt being around this man. Was this the Second Crimson Blade that he heard so much about? Was this the man who was one of the saviors of humanity?

"I will keep your words close, commander." Yuugi kept his shaking hands steady as he reached for his books kept in his satchel. "I understand your wariness that this might hold and hope-"

"Hope?" Atem snorted, and smirked bitterly. "What do you know of hope?"

"I know that it can save ones soul." Yuugi snapped, tired of the mockery. "I know that it can be the one thing that saves you from plunging your own sword into your stomach, to stop you from eating the monkshood plants that sits in your garden and the fields. Hope is the light that burns through the darkness and it shall be hope that cuts the Unknown down."

Atem stared at him for a long moment before placing a gloved hand on his sword. "You believe hope is intangible, but it is not, Yuugi. Hope comes in the form of family, friends, magic, a roof over your head, a warm meal and a bath. Hope is not just light, but it is a feeling, a possession, a person that keeps us going in these dark times." Atem removed his sword from its sheath and set it on the table, the metal clinking against the wood. "This is my hope. This sword was given to me by my grandfather and I promised him on his deathbed that I would free this world from the Unknown."

Yuugi stared at the sword, his eyes suspiciously wet, but Atem paid no heed to the tears. He had seen enough tears to last him an eternity. "Enough about this talk of hope, Yuugi, what do you have to show me?"

Yuugi blinked before pulling out his books full with thick papers and placed them on top of the maps. The Connector was careful with opening the books and setting the papers on the table with a careful hand. Atem blinked, seeing the red writing practically covering the pages.

"What is all this?" Atem questioned. "It looks like the writings of a mad man."

"Thank you for your opinion but I could do without it." Yuugi snapped. "These are the resolution of the Prophecy of Anoron."

Atem froze at the name, his body and mind stilling at Yuugi's words. "You couldn't have possibly solved that prophecy. It's impossible, even for a Connector."

"I have spent countless hours over these words, commander." Yuugi smiled, the motion sharp. "I have lived and breathed them for two years, so, please, do not insult my devotion or my intelligence."

"Indulge me," Atem murmured, his eyes lingering on the papers. The Prophecy of Anoron was a special prophecy that spoke of the Unknown's destruction by the Seeress Ishizu Ishtar, a woman who was thought to be mad and was subsequently executed by the Church which turned out to be a deadly mistake for it seemed the Unknown's attacks turned fierce and wiped out a great deal of people, and the result was the mistrust of the Church that still existed in some of the remote parts of Ilfirin today. What the little one was doing with the prophecy, he didn't know, but he would listen and see what it said.

"The Prophecy speaks of the Gate of Huine, a gate that is said to be entrance to the Unknown's world." Yuugi caught Atem's eye before continuing. "That Gate is still open and it must be closed by obtaining three jewels."

"Three jewels?"

"Yes, The Jewel of Dawn, Dusk, and Midlight." Yuugi slid the paper with sparse drawings of the jewels in Atem's direction. "I'm afraid that the prophecy only gives us riddles about the jewels whereabouts."

"And translated those as well?" Atem took the paper that held the picture of the jewels. They looked like ordinary, but upon closer inspection, he noticed runes etched upon the surface. What they meant, he didn't know, but what he did know was the excitement he felt at this discovery. "If we obtain these jewels, will we be able to close the Gate of Huine?"

"That is correct, but as I have said before, the jewels locations can only be found if we solve the three riddles. It would be foolish to head out with no real destination in mind, correct?"

"If you have translated the riddles then let us hear them. My grandfather was always one to play on his words and I am no different. I will aid you as best I can."

Yuugi shot him an amused look before looking down at his remaining papers, his brow furrowed in confusion. "_The Jewel of Dawn lies in the darkness, stripped of the light at the midpoint of its life. But worry not, the hands it lies within is determined to walk the path of light despite their ailment. _

_The Jewel of Midlight sits with one who has turned his back on destiny and seeks his own glory. It rests within the weapon used to defend God and Man alike. _

_The Jewel of Dusk lies in the winds of the Ilfirin. It's place secure within the hands of a man who has lost all. He seeks the Dusk so that he may end it all and join the departed." _

Yuugi looked up blinking at the tight frown marring Atem's lips. Did he say something wrong? "Do you see a pattern or connection, Commander?"

"All three jewels lie with men. "Atem responded. "Though I wonder..." Atem looked at the paper in Yuugi's hands before continuing. "_The Jewel of Dusk lies in the winds of Ilfirin. _Could they be talking about the Aura Readers?"

"The Aura Readers? I...thought they were wiped out?" Yuugi looked uncomfortable and Atem's didn't have the heart to blame him. Many races were on the verge of extinction, including humans, so it brought neither of them comfort talking about a race that was due for it soon.

"I believe that only five hundred of the Aura Readers remain in existence." Atem's heart twisted at such a low number but pressed on. "The Aura Readers live in hidden villages spread out in the Golden Country, the Emerald Hills of Ventus to be exact."

"Do you think we will find this man who holds the Jewel of Dusk? I doubt he realizes he has the jewel."

"I do not doubt he knows the meaning about which he wields, which it will be easier to obtain. We have our first destination in mind, but the other two I am not so sure. A man who has avoided destiny and defends Men and God alike and a man who walks the path of light?"

"The man who defends men and gods alike could be a part of the Holy Army of Horakhty, defenders of the Church and the man who walks the path of light despite his ailment could be a man who has lost his sight."

"So, were stuck at square one-"

"Nay, Connector Motou," Atem corrected lightly. "We have our first destination-the Golden Country, but we will have to keep our eyes out for the other two as we travel. It is up to Fate should we run into them, but for now, lets concentrate on finding the Dusk Jewel."

"If you think that is the best course of action, commander. Shall we make the proper arrangements for travel?"

"Yes, and I trust you know how to defend yourself? It has become a vital skill as of late."

"I am well versed in defensive arts, commander, so, please, don't worry about me." Yuugi rose from the table, gathering his papers in a flurry of smooth movements. "Now, if you'll excuse me? I have to prepare for the journey ahead. I shall see you tomorrow for the meeting with Commander Timaeus and the Council of Horakhty?"

"Yes, thank you for the information, Connector Motou."

Yuugi gave him another sharp smile before leaving Atem to his thoughts. The little one certainly gave him surprising information. The Jewels and the Prophecy of Anoron and the fact that the he solved them both? It was incredible, but it wasn't enough for Atem to turn the tide on his emotions concerning Yuugi and his people. No, in fact, this little display made him understand why his predecessors used the Connectors as they did. Their intelligence and their magic made them a prime defense against the Unknown. And although the thought was tempting to use Yuugi in the same manner, he had more honor than his predecessors, he would not use Yuugi as if he were a piece of trash, but he would use him to close the gate and end the reign of the Unknown.

The little one and his people owed them that much, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Silmeria - Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I can't thank you guys enough. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

Chapter Three - Departure to the Golden Lands

Yuugi wasn't surprised when word spread around about his discovery. He wasn't surprised when the Priests approached them, pulling him aside and pleading with him not to leave the safe walls of the Church. Yes, they understood the necessity of such a journey, but they did not want him in the presence of such a _vile man. _To them, Atem was the epitome of a man who did not follow Horathky, a man who did not know what was best for the Church. They pleaded and demanded that he stay, that others could take the journey in his place, but Yuugi denied them their wish. For it was him that sat through countless hours doing research and translating the prophecy and discovering the Gate and Jewels. It was him that discovered their eventual salvation. This was his journey and he would see it come to fruition whether his companion like him or not.

Thankfully, his grandfather spared him further harassment by dismissing the Priest and pulling them into their temporary chambers. With the door shut and securely locked, Sugoroku blessed his grandson with a small chuckle and sympathetic eyes that didn't lessen the blow, but it was successful in causing his own lips to twitch in amusement. He only managed to sit down in the chair located near the window before Sugoroku called out to him in the soft tones of their language.

_"That man, Atem, frightens me down to my very bones. The Priests are not wrong for their fears." _

Yuugi jerked in surprise, turning back to his grandfather with a startled frown and concerned eyes. _"Why? He is a man who is lost in the darkness of this time, just as any man." _

_"And that is what frightens me the most, child." _Sugoroku joined him at the window, looking down at the children playing in the street. The day was bright, casting rays into the the adequate sized room. _"He is a man drenched in darkness and he sees as shadows-as enemies." _

Yuugi closed his eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the thought. His grandfather's words were not far from the truth. Atem did see them as enemies and worse yet, he saw them as enemies as harmful as the Unknown. History dictated that the Connectors were the saviors of the battlefield when the Unknown arrived. Their magic was strong enough to vanish the creatures back into the darkness and humans, elves, aura readers, and the connectors allied into one force to destroy the Unknown, but it became quickly obvious that the Connectors were being used as a shield to block the brunt of the Unknown's attack. Time and time again, the Connectors were sacrificed until their leader could no longer bear to be sacrificial lambs and left the remaining races to perish to the wayside. It was that sin that cast the Connectors into a rather bad light. The Connectors were not known for pushing back droves of the Unknown, they were known for abandoning a cause that could have ended decades past. In the eyes of the remaining races, the Connectors were nothing more than cowards.

_"Aye, that may be true, but we both have the same goal in mind. We both want to vanquish the Unknown from this world. We both want this world to return to a state of normalcy. Of course, it will never be the same, but I believe that we will become stronger for it." _

_"You think that you can pull him into the light?" _

_"No." _Yuugi shook his head, his response earning a hum of surprise from his grandfather. _"It is not my task to pull Commander Ithildin from the depths of the darkness. I will be a stepping stone on the journey, but ultimately, it will be up to him to step through that door. Although, I will be more than willing to offer a hand of support. This journey is Atem's alone." _

_"Once upon a time, you would have done all you can to help someone of Atem's dilemma, but now you are turning your eyes away?" _

_"Aye, but it is because I see Atem worth saving and I believe that this journey will be the one that saves him. He will see the world through my eyes." _

_"He will see the truth." _

_"Aye." _

_"I do hope you know what you are doing my dear child." _Sugoroku shook his head in wonder and worry. _"I still feel wary to allow you to leave with Commander Ithildin. I do not know that man's state of mind." _

_"He is dangerous but it is that danger that will keep unsavory characters away from me and him." _Yuugi smiled bitterly at the thought. In such a catastrophe, it is men who break and become animals. _"He has a stake in this journey, Grandfather. He, too, has his promises that he has to keep." _

_"Does he?" _

_"Aye. His Grandfather, Commander Maximus Ithildin, wished to rid the world of the Unknown, but death caught up with him first, I'm afraid, and left the task up to Atem and Timeaus." _

Sugoroku's eyes flickered at the name and he lowered them to the ground. _"I remember Maximus. He was a good and honorable man. He had the gift of foresight and sought the opportunity to meet me on neutral ground." _

_"So, he knew his death was going to happen?" _

_"Aye, and he was well-aware of Atem's anger but did nothing to soothe it. He figured that you were up to the task better than he." _Sugoroku smiled in the face of Yuugi's shock. _"Rest assured, this journey will be long and filled with pain, but there is light at the end. Believe in the Goddess and she will guide you well, dear heart." _

Yuugi closed his eyes, swallowing tightly at his grandfather's words. He wanted to desperately ask what Maximus saw, but the knew the rules of Fate. Those with foresight weren't allowed to reveal what they saw, but there were a few who broke the rule to save thousands, but the cost was heavy and he had a feeling that the Goddess took Maxmius as punishment allowing Atem's path to start in the right direction. The Goddess worked in wondrous and often twisted ways.

_"Of course, it isn't but a thought to do so, but grandfather? What should happen to us after we find the jewels? After we close the Gate of Huine?" _

Sugoroku smiled, his aging amethyst eyes dull against time itself. _"What else are we to do little one, but fade into the pages of history? We will live the rest of our lives riding the waves of time and we shall fade from the people's mind. For once, let the human's celebrate the victory of humanity and of Ilfirin." _

Yuugi's lips trembled and he bowed his head in not only relief, but in prayer. Yes, let them fade and let them be, but he wondered, was that really their Fate? To fade into the abyss as if they didn't matter at all? Inside the deepest of his heart and soul, he hoped it would not be so. He hoped that he would be able to bask in the light of victory, to celebrate the thought of traveling the endless green fields of Ilfirin without the threat of the Unknown.

_"Goddess guide my heart during this journey. Give me the answers that I seek." _

* * *

Yuugi didn't expect such a crowd to be gathered during the dawn of their departure, but he kept his head lowered as the temple monks helped him board. He cast a look back from underneath the hood of his cloak to see his grandfather among the crowd wearing an identical hood and blessing him with a small smile and a wave, wishing him well without words. He turned his head before he raced back down to embrace the elderly man, begging him if he could stay, but he forced his feet forward, careful of the gap between the ship and steps.

"The journey to the Golden Lands will be long, Connector Motou, are you sure that you do not want an escort?" The High Priest stood on the connecting wood, wearing a wary expression that was meant for Atem. "I will be more than happy to lend a temple monk and nun to aide you."

"That is quite alright, High Priest." Yuugi smiled in comfort when the High Priest softly protested. "I am more than protected with Commander Ithildin at my side. His sword is sharp enough to defend me against all adversaries."

"Yes, he is a well-known warrior, but I-" the High Priest looked unsure and Yuugi pressed down his impatience. "Connector Motou."

"All will be well, High Priest." Atem interrupted swiftly approaching them looking handsome in all of his finery. He was dressed in armor of silver and black that was covered with a deep red cloak. "I will make sure Connector Motou will reach his destination with all fingers and toes in tact."

"You make _light _of this situation, Commander?" The High Priest stepped onboard the ship, his presence seemingly overbearing. "You know not what it means to lose-"

"_Watch your tongue, knave." _Atem hissed out, his crimson eyes turning to a blood red. "You do not speak to me of loss, of suffering, of pain. As I recall, your family members live in relative luxury, having never have to worry about the Unknown, correct?"

Yuugi watched with grim satisfaction as the High Priest's mouth snapped closed and his lips thinned with obvious displeasure. He made no move to correct or soothe the man's frayed ego. Let him learn to watch his words in the face of one who has lost all.

"That is enough, gentlemen." Yuugi spoke up gently. "I wish for this departure to be one of hope and not of despair. High Priest? Will you join me in a short prayer?"

"Aye, Connector Motou."

"And you, Commander? Will you join us as well? It will not hurt to say a few words to the Goddess."

"...very well." Atem reluctantly clasped his hand with Yuugi's and bowed his head, missing the startled stare Yuugi gave him. Yuugi turned to the High Priest who, too, had already bowed his head.

"Connector?" The High Priest murmured. "Are you ready?"

"Ah, yes, yes, I'm ready." Yuugi tightened his grip on Atem's and the High Priest's hands and started his prayer, his mind racing at the touch of Atem's skin against his own. Connector's had the ability to see another's heart and the touch of Atem's hand sent his mind into a whirlwind of fear and surprise. Atem's heart was not as dark as it seemed.

It was full of light and courage.

The threats and the anger was real, of that, Yuugi had no doubt, but the his heart was a burning flame of courage, loyalty and love. Love for his people, loyalty for his soldiers and courage for fighting the Unknown. Atem's heart spoke of a man who was ready and willing to sacrifice his life to ensure that the people he protected had a happy and safe future. Atem Ithildin, son of Timaeus, was the true epitome of a soldier and the fears and the doubts in Yuugi's own heart faded as he continued his prayers with vigor and a sense of hardened hope. They would find the Jewels and they would close the Gate of Huine. They would halt the darkness in its place and fill Ilfirin with the light that it lost so long ago even if it cost their lives.

"One last verse, Connector." Atem murmured with his eyes still closed. "So that we may be on our way?"

Yuugi smothered his grin and lowered his head once more. "_With Sword and Shield strapped to our souls and hearts, the Goddess shall allow us to pave the way to light and prosperity, amen." _

_"Amen." _


	4. Chapter 4

Silmeria - Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I can't thank you guys enough. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Four - The Aura Reader - Part One **

The deep sapphire blue of the Fusion Sea reminded Yuugi of his grandmother: fierce and beautiful. The comparison caused a few tears to roll down his pale cheeks. His grandmother was a woman who took life by the horns and loved the thought of battle, magic, and stories of Gods and Goddess who vanished into the pages of time. She was a woman who loved fiercely and died with a bright smile and amused eyes. As if the afterlife was simply another adventure. He loved his grandfather dearly, but it was his grandmother whom he admired. She was a woman who thought the world would one day be free of the Unknown, and Yuugi supposed that one of the reasons that he was going on this journey was to make her dream come true. He knew that she wanted to explore the world, see the peoples smile, their true smiles rather than the fragile ones that reassured the elderly and children that they would live through the night. That they wouldn't see those vicious yellow eyes and black claws claim their souls and flesh.

Yuugi clenched the railing of the ship, the old wood creaking underneath his tight grip. This ship was an old bird, but it would make it to the Emerald Hills where empty villages waited. Yuugi shook his head at the vicious thought. He didn't want to think of the empty villages that the world was taking back as it own. He didn't want to think of the most likely extinct Aura Readers. He was tired of lost hope, empty cities and lost races. He longed for the day that he would be able to see the restoration of Ilfirin and the extermination of the Unknown. Yuugi turned his head to see Atem talking to the captain, a pinched expression on his features as the captain nodded his head, his lips tight and his eyes dark. He turned back and gazed back down at the sea, wondering if the Unknown travelled the waters? If the beings were able to swim and devour the wildlife just as they devoured humans?

"Be careful that you do not fall, little one." Atem commanded as he approached, his stride swift and loud as his boots clicked against the wooden floors. "The Fusion Sea is dangerous territory."

"Dangerous?" Yuugi repeated, taking a careful step back, heeding Atem's wishes. "Are the waves rough?"

"The waters are choppy, but there is life under these waters that not even the toughest of ships can handle. Also, there are pirates that travel these waters so it would be best if you were on guard while you are on deck. The pirates have a habit of jumping on board and snatching victims off so you best stay on your guard."

"You're doing an excellent job of frightening me, Commander." Yuugi quipped out, his tone deadpan. "I was almost to the point where I was beginning to enjoying these waters."

Atem's lips quirked, and his eyes showed a quick flash of amusement before fading away. "I apologize for ruining your entertainment, but there is not much wonder in these seas anymore, little one."

"Why is that?"

"The darkness has invaded the seas as well the lands and skies." Atem responded solemnly. "The only life that remains in these oceans are the ones that are made of the darkness and those that can feed the people that live along the coast. The creatures that lurk in these waters are dangerous, little one and not even I would challenge them."

"Wait." Yuugi stated softly. "If that's the case, then how are the people of Aldeon fed? Isn't most of the cities near the sea?"

"Aye, but the fishermen use charms to draw the fish in to catch." Atem shrugged, his eyes turning back to the moving waters. "Magic has benefited us in more than one way, but there are those who think that the Unknown were born from magic and expressively want it gone from the Church and everyday use, but the High Priest has disagreed and has allowed its continued use."

"You...don't sound very fond of the Church." Yuugi stated with a hint of caution, careful not to offend the commander. He felt that Atem was constantly on the edge of a knife, ready to fall off at a moments notice. "Why is that?"

"The Church has caused much damage in the past with their decisions regarding the use of the Order." Atem responded with a bitter tone. "I have lost many a men through desertion and death thanks to the Church's prayer of salvation." Atem shook his head. "I do not fault people for believing in a Goddess who adorns her people with light and love, but a divine being such as Horakhty will not be the one who will save us. If you want salvation and stability in your world, then you must fight for it and hold on to it with all that you have. Prosperity and peace comes from hard work and devotion to the cause, and I will not allow this chance to slip through my fingers."

"The Church did not want you accompanying me because how you feel towards Connectors." Yuugi murmured, deciding that it was time to be honest before they discovered the first jewel and its unknown handler. It would be best to allow bitter feelings to flow to the bottom of the sea where they belonged, no?

Atem shot him a blank look, though his eyes reflected a touch of amusement at his statement. "That's correct. I have no love for Connectors, but you, Yuugi Motou of the Light have given the people a chance. The Jewels and Gate of Huine are a chance to restore this world and I will put my feelings aside to see it to fruition."

Yuugi nodded, his hand twitching at the speech. He remembered. He remembered how it felt to hold Atem's hand and feel the hope and absolute loyalty a soldier had to his men and family. Atem might or might not have known it, but he gave off hope in waves and in another lifetime, he would have been a King or a Lord. He would have been a man who would have lived with a cheeky smile on his lips day to day with a wife and children. Atem would have been a happy man. Often, he wondered what he would have been like if the Unknown hadn't showed up? Would he travel the world like his grandmother wanted? Stayed in the Temples and become a Scholar like his grandfather desired?

Or join the Order of the Crimson like his parents so desired?

So many paths and thanks to the Unknown, were blocked, but now? The paths of his future, of the world's future were slowly becoming clear and the darkness that prevailed over the lands would be pushed back by their will.

Yuugi would make sure of it.

"It's admirable of you to put your feelings aside." Yuugi murmured. "I do wonder if your feelings are going to be the same after this journey is over?"

Atem paused, staring at Yuugi for a long moment before a smirk pulled at his lips. "We don't know how this journey is going to end. We don't know if either of us are going to be alive. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather save my judgments until I'm positive of the outcome."

"I suppose you can give me an answer in a hypothetical sense?" Yuugi tried, a smile tugging at his own lips at Atem's amused snort. "Well?"

"I would like to think that my feelings would have absolved by then." Atem responded, his gaze turning back to the sea, his eyes blank. "I would like to think we would be friends, allies."

"You think you would tolerate my presence?" Yuugi pressed again. "That you would absolve all Connectors?"

Atem turned to him, his eyes flashing with suspicion before lowering his head and pursuing his lips in thoughtful contemplation. "I cannot absolve who I do not know." he responded. "I did not know other members of your race. I think no matter the circumstance, we cannot blame an entire race for the sins of one." Atem's frown turned deeper. "I think that will be the lesson I will learn during this journey, Connector Motou. I think that is the reason why my father has sent me with you on this journey. To absolve myself of hatred."

Yuugi opened his mouth before closing it and turning his own face away. If such a thing was true, than it would be best if he gave Atem a helping hand? Turn his own thoughts of not helping the soldier away as he promised his grandfather?

"And do you think you will do such a thing, Commander?" Yuugi asked, his voice soft against the rushing waters. "Absolve yourself of such hatred, sadness and emptiness?"

For a long moment, Atem said nothing, his cloak fluttering in the wind and the water the only noise between the two young men. But, when Atem finally spoke, Yuugi's heart stopped with neither joy nor despair, but with utter shock.

"_Aye. _I think that removing the darkness from my heart and this world will be a challenge, but nothing that we can't handle. Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course." Yuugi bit down his lips to hold back the bright smile that wanted to burst from his face. "Hypothetically."

* * *

Yuugi retired to his chambers that night, his heart light and his shoulders lighter still. He knew not what to do with the information from Atem and instead, set his mind on the map that his grandfather gave him before his departure.

The Golden Lands - the Home of Elves, Dragons, Aura Readers, and Connectors. It was the land of his ancestors and he was frightened of seeing it again. Frightened of seeing it as a wasteland filled with Unknown and the dredges of remnant races that strayed to the edge, hoping that salvation would find them in the name of the Goddess or a brave man with a sword and shield.

Yuugi spread his fingers along the worn map, his heart racing at the thought of this ship landing on the shores of a home once lost. And yet, his soul called to it and yearned to step foot on those shores again. To feel the people that were lost and returned to the deepest reaches of the heavens and earth. His skin tingled and his hairs on his skin stood up at the thought. What thoughts, feelings, and power awaited him? Would they be full of light or darkness?

So many questions waited to be answered and he couldn't wait for his feet to touch the land and embrace what had been lost, taken from his people. Yet, he wondered how the remaining people would take them? From what he read, the Aura Readers were territorial of their hills and villages, wary of strangers and adventure seekers. These people belonged to the winds that swept throughout Ilfirin and it was blasphemous to them to interfere with such an intimate experience, but what choice did they have?

It was Yuugi's mission to bring salvation to Ilfirin and not even the Aura Readers would stop that objective.

He turned away from the map and laid back against the bed, his head turning to the candle on the table, watching as it flickered, trying to hold on to what little life it held. Humanity was the same. Holding to life and grasping at straws, hoping that anyone would save them. Hoping that they would live to see eighteen, thirty, fifty or ninety. Hoping that they would see the birth of a child or grandchild.

Hoping. Hoping. _Hoping. _

Yuugi huffed, turning his back to the candle and burying his face into the pillow and ignoring the stinging tears that rolled down his cheeks. He, too, hoped and like the candle, realized that without it, it would flicker out with the smallest opposition.

_"Let me dream." _Yuugi whispered bitterly, the tears staining the pillow. "_Let me dream of hope and brighter days that lie ahead." _

Yuugi closed his eyes, tight against the tears and his mind burst with a bright light that faded to reveal lands upon lands of green hills and rushing wind that ruffled the trees like a child's hair. The scent of it was free of sadness and death, but that wasn't what took Yuugi's breath away. It was the man standing on the tallest hill with his back to him, his golden hair flowing the in wind, flowing so smoothly that it was if it belonged. The man's shoulders were strong against the mighty breeze and Yuugi's mind's eye lowered to a pair of gauntlets that looked to be made of the strongest metal and hottest fires. The weapons were made brighter still by the bright jewel embedded within. It took Yuugi less than a second to realize that this beautiful jewel was one-fourth of their salvation.

The Jewel of Dusk.

The Gods had blessed him. For he had dreamed of salvation and brighter days. For his path was clear and without fear.

Yuugi opened his eyes and wept not with despair but with joy as the candle finally flickered out, but he cared little for its demise for he had his own light and his grip was strong and relentless.


	5. Chapter 5

Silmeria - Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I can't thank you guys enough. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Five - The Aura Reader - Part Two **

"I wasn't aware that Connectors can have dreams-visions." Atem looked impressed and vaguely contrite. "If such incidents happen frequently enough, then this will more than aid us on our journey." Atem touched Yuugi on his shoulder and squeezed it in silent thanks. "Are you willing to share? I am aware that those that have the gift of foresight are rather private about their visions."

"Me hiding my visions will do nothing but hinder us." Yuugi responded. "Although, I cannot admit that the visions will be frequent, I will be more than happy to inform you of when such an event will occur. I thank the Gods that it happened before we docked." Yuugi looked around, his lips thinning at the heavily crowded docks of Taurea City. It would take days if not a week or two to get a good thread of information going about the man whom Yuugi saw in his dreams, but it would be worth it. He supposed that patience would be one of the many virtues that they would put to good use on this journey.

"If it's information you're looking for, then the tavern and city square are the best places to investigate." the captain told them as he walked past, his pockets noticeably heavier thanks to the Church. "Best be careful with the crowds though. The Festival of Life is just around the corner and the streets are going to be more than difficult to navigate." The Captain tossed them a grin over his broad shoulder. "Good luck with your journey and may the Gods light your path."

"And you yours, my friend." Atem called out as the man disappeared down into the docks, quickly vanishing into the crowds who were boarding and disembarking. He turned to Yuugi, who was looking at the dozens, if not hundreds of people in awe. "Well? Shall we?"

"We won't get lost?" Yuugi had yet to move from his spot that separated the ship from the docks, his eyes not straying from the people who were moving about their day, their shoulders and smiles weary.

"Nay, perish the thought, little one." Atem held out his hand for Yuugi to grasp. "I won't lose you. You have my word."

"Thank you, Commander Ithildin." Yuugi grasped Atem's hand as they disembarked, their steps steady and sure. The docks were loud with shipping crates loading onto boats and the whistling of ships departing. Yuugi held Atem's hand tighter when the crowds grew thicker as they left the docks and emerged into the city proper. Taurea was a mixture of ruin and rebirth with parts of the city that had yet to be rebuilt and the other a sprawling, ancient metropolis with white buildings, but what took Yuugi's breath away was the massive tree that was seemed to be located in the dead center of the city. Even from here, he could see the roots that ran along the ground and even covered most of the buildings in sprawling ivy.

"What is that tree called?" Yuugi asked, pulling Atem aside as a carriage came down the cobblestone road. "Is that the reason for the festival?"

"Ah, yes, that tree is called Yggdrasil, The Giver of Life." Atem explained. "It is one of the reasons why this city is so heavily populated and its people so carefree. It is said that the tree grants the city and people its protection from the Unknown. In all of Ilfirin, this city is truly blessed by the Gods."

"If I may ask, why can't all cities and villages bear a tree such as this?"

Atem shook his head, his eyes pained at the thought. "The origin of Yggdrasil is rather tragic and it would be in the people's best interest if that this is only tree in existence."

Yuugi blinked, confused by the response before turning back to the tree, narrowing his eyes as he watched small particles of yellow light emerge from its leaves and float to the sky. Vaguely, he felt a sense of life emerge from the tree and watched as several yellow orbs emerged from the city and into the tree before repeating the process. It took a moment before a dark and ominous thought emerged in his mind and he turned back to Atem with a quickening heart.

"Yggdrasil...is it..." Yuugi swallowed against the lump that formed in his throat and continued. "Is it formed by taking the lives of these people? Is it depriving them of their life force?"

"_Aye," _Atem responded, his voice hoarse with despair. "Yggdrasil was created when the Unknown first emerged and the Lords of this city tried to devise of a way to protect it as villages and cities were wiped out around them. It is through the sacrifice of countless mages that Yggdrasil was created." Atem turned his gaze to Yggdrasil, watching as it as it glittered with stolen life force. "That tree is life and death all tied into one."

"Surely there must be another way? Are the people really content to allow this-this _monstrosity _to continue living?"

Atem shook his head, his eyes darkening as he thought of Taurea without Yggdrasil's protection. It would be a city deprived of life, as all others were. "It is easy to think that destroying the tree would resolve this problem, but fear reigns in this world, Connector Motou and the people would do anything to rid themselves of it. To them, this tree is their salvation in a world that is slowly vanishing in front of their very eyes. I want you to ask yourself; would you get rid of this tree? Destroy their salvation?"

"But this isn't salvation! It's just _living. _This tree is depriving them of their very own life force!" Yuugi shook his head, his face flushed with sorrow and anger at the situation placed at his feet. "I can't imagine living this way, Atem. _I can't." _

"You can't, but they are and do so with content. You have experienced tragedy just as much as others, but you have not experienced the constant danger of the Unknown. You do not know what is like to lie in bed at night, wondering when you will hear the howl of those monsters. You don't know if your family is friend or foe. The people of Taurea have lived through true terror and if this tree will be their salvation, then it shall be their salvation. It matters little if it is draining them of their life force for it is the Giver of Life and Salvation. Yggdrasil will remain as long as the people will it."

"But, that doesn't make any sense." Yuugi protested, swallowing hard as he spared another fearful glance at the tree. "Are the people really willing to do such a thing? All to live a safe life?"

"Wouldn't you?" Atem questioned, goading him a little with a tight, bitter smile. "To sleep in your bed at night with a smile and peace of mind, knowing that you will awaken in the morning with your mother cooking breakfast and your father getting ready for a days work at the docks. To have that have peace of mind is more precious in all the gold in this world, little one."

"I...did not think of it that way." Yuugi's cheeks flushed with shame. The people of Taurea were content, that much he could admit, but deep in his heart, he could not be satisfied with their way of life. Yggdrasil was a monster that needed to be burned, but he could never set flame to a being that saved the lives of thousands and he couldn't bear to see the hatred in their eyes for his actions.

He couldn't bear to see such a thing again. Not in this lifetime nor the next.

"Let us search for our Aura Reader." Yuugi continued, wanting to move away from the subject of salvation and morals. That subject would be saved for another time. "Where shall we start?"

"The tavern is a good place to start." Atem pointed to a decrepit looking building that was rather rowdy for this time of the day. He couldn't help but smile at the suspicious look Yuugi sent it and was quick to reassure the younger man that no harm would come to him.

"Oh?" Yuugi goaded with a teasing smile on his soft lips. "The Second Crimson Blade has vowed to protect me from drunkards and perverts."

"It is a vow that I will take seriously." Atem teased back, but there was serious tint in his eyes. "Be wary, little one, there are those who look upon your body with lust and will not heed to your denials."

"Aye, I've seen the like on the way to Oira." Yuugi stated, a mild frown of his own marring his lips. "I will make sure that they will behave in the best manner possible." Yuugi waved a hand in the direction of the tavern. "Shall we?"

Unfortunately, the tavern was loud as it sounded and smelled just as bad. Yuugi's slightly pointed ears twitched at the sound of off-key singing and his nose twitched at the smell of ale and fish - a bad mixture to be sure. He did, however, notice that the tavern quietened at their entrance and he looked up to see Atem with his lips thinned and his eyes dark. Yuugi's eyes drifted to Atem's cloak- a blazing crimson red with a wolf clasp, signifying his position within the Crimson Order. Honestly, he saw no need for alarm, but he understood that a good majority of the patrons were most likely involved in shady dealings to survive the harsh life the Unknown had given them, but despite this, he had no doubts that Atem would leave the matter alone.

For the time being, of course.

"Remove your cloak." Yuugi ordered softly, as the noise level gradually returned, but several eyes had yet to return to their drinks or companions. "There's a table open at the end."

Atem grunted, doing as Yuugi asked before wrapping an arm around the Connector's shoulder and guiding them to the table. Most of the patrons had return to their business, but one particular had made the motion of getting up and following behind them.

"What's a Red Cloak doing in these parts?" the man asked, his almost toothless grin gleaming in the flickering lights. "Looking for law breakers?"

"No." Atem responded, waiting for Yuugi to seat himself before joining the smaller man at the table. "We're just traveling and figured that Taurea would be the perfect place to stop and rest."

The man sniffed, his mouth settled into a frown before that dreadful smirk emerged once more as he laid his eyes on Yuugi, allowing the beady blue appendages to trail from the tips of his hair and down his body, tsking when the table covered the rest. "And who is this? Your _companion?" _

"No-" Yuugi began, but stopped when Atem intertwined his hand with his own underneath the table, urging him to be quiet, for once. "I'm his husband."

The man's eyebrows shot up at the response, before taking the free seat. "His husband? You're officially married with Horathky's blessing? I find that terribly hard to believe."

"Tis true," Atem conceded. "It took a little _convincing _but the priest was more than willing to give us the blessing. Now, if you will excuse us? We would like to enjoy dinner in peace."

"Ah, but a moment?" the man remained still, his eyes still trained on Yuugi and the Connector shuddered in revulsion when the man licked his lips. "Might I interest you in a little trade?"

"Trade?" Atem repeated, his voice going low-dangerous-and Yuugi tensed against the chair and kept his eyes matched with the man's murky blue. "What kind of trade?"

"I would like to have him for a night. I have coin-"

_"Keith." _a low voice snapped, halting their conversation. "Harassing people again?"

The man, now identified as Keith, turned his head, paling at the sight of the blond man sitting at the table on their right, his hazel eyes taking in the sight of the three of them conversing in the loud tavern. Yuugi opened his mouth to greet the man, but his eyes strayed to the man's gauntlets and a sharp gasp escaped his lips. It couldn't be. It couldn't be possibly be that easy?

Could it?

"What's wrong?" Atem asked quietly, as to not disturb the staring contest between both men. "Yuugi-"

"_It's him." _Yuugi whispered, his eyes not leaving the man's weapon, nor the beautiful sunset colored jewel embedded within. After days, weeks, years toiling over countless tomes and old scrolls, they found him.

"Who? Who is it?"

_"The Aura Reader. We found him." _


	6. Chapter 6

Silmeria - Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I can't thank you guys enough. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Six - The Aura Reader - Part Three**

"Are you certain?" Atem kept his eyes on the man who was standing above Keith with a stern frown and a clenched jaw. "This is the man from your dream?"

"I'm positive." Yuugi responded, his own eyes landing on the impressive gauntlets the man wore. Like in his dream, the metal was a bright silver that bore etchings of a bare black tree wrapped in silver ivy. And while they were beautiful and of high quality, Yuugi was more concerned with the jewel that was embedded in the middle of the right gauntlet. The Jewel of Dusk was larger than Yuugi had anticipated and was a beautiful color of purples and oranges. It glowed softly in the dim lighting of the tavern and Yuugi yearned to stand from his chair and approach it-examine it-to see if it was the real deal or not. But, the man who bore the gauntlets not only looked strong, but he looked slightly mad with what Yuugi would describe as grief, as if he had lost something recently and once more, Yuugi was given a taste of reality as the man tossed Keith back in his chair roughly and slapped the man on the back of the head.

"You know better than to start a fight during this time, Keith." the man looked around, his frown becoming more prominent as the patrons lowered their heads in shame and frustration. "The Festival of Life is just around the corner. What would your family members think about your behavior at such a sacred time?"

"A sacred time?" one of the patrons spoke up, anger deep in his voice. "What does the Order care for our traditions? It won't be the first time they've interfered with the festival and it sure as hell won't be the last, Jounouchi."

Atem tensed next to Yuugi at the man's words and Yuugi reached under the table and took a hold of Atem's hand, giving it a tight, reassuring squeeze. He, too, was worried about how this would progress. While the Order of the Crimson was still heralded as defenders of the people, there were some who saw them as nothing but sacrificial lambs, going out into the dangerous world and bearing their necks for the Unknown and seeing how much Atem cared for the people, it enraged Yuugi to hear such talk-such disrespect.

"You're one to talk, Emil." Jounouchi said roughly. "Was it not the Order who saved your daughter? Was it not the Order that saved your son?"

Emil wisely kept his mouth shut after the statement, huffing and returning to his drink and allowing Jounouchi to return his gaze to Keith who looked up at Jounouchi with pinched lips and darkened eyes.

"Go home, Keith." Jounouchi ordered softly. "Yer daughter's waiting for you, isn't she?"

Keith abruptly stood, his movements jerky at the thought of his daughter. He tossed Yuugi and Atem one last look before leaving the tavern with stiff shoulders and a clenched jaw. Yuugi had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last they saw of him, but no matter, they had found this Jounouchi and they had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Ah," Jounouchi took the open chair at their table and propped his boots on the surface and gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about Keith. He's a little..." Jounouchi rolled his hand, looking for a word. "...ambitious in his attentions." Jounouchi held out his hand, a smirk on his thin lips. "The name is Jounouchi Katsuya, pleased to meet you...?"

"Yuugi Motou."

"Atem Faenor."

"Faenor and Motou?" Jounouchi's lips curved into a sly smile. "That's interesting, considering the fact that the both of you are supposed to be married? Has the tradition of taking the name of the elder spouse disappeared on the other continent?"

Yuugi coughed, flushing to the roots of his hair while Atem chuckled softly, neither offended or ashamed have been caught in a lie. "Touche, Sir Jounouchi, it seems that you do know your way around a fib, no?"

Jounouchi smiled formed into a grin, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "That I do," he waved to the bar-maid to bring them a round of drinks. "So, what brings you two people to Taurea?"

Yuugi and Atem gave each other a quick look before turning back to Jounouchi whose face had turned thoughtful. With a sigh, he held up the gauntlet holding the jewel. "You're looking for this, eh?"

"Well-"

"Save the excuse, just tell me the story, alright? I've had people tell me that they need it for holy reasons or asking me to donate it to the local sanctuary in order to preserve history. Apparently, this is supposed to be some ancient artifact and it's supposed to lead the way to supreme happiness. What a load of crock."

"It's-" Yuugi began, his cheeks flushing deeper when Jounouchi raised an eyebrow in his direction. "It's not exactly a load of crock, as you put it so...eloquently."

"Your jewel can and will lead us to salvation, Jounouchi Katsuya. As I have stated before, my name is Atem Faenor, I am the second commander of the Order of the Crimson, and Yuugi, is a Connector-"

"This kid is an _Ancient?" _Jounouchi interrupted swiftly, giving Yuugi a scrutinizing look. "That's impossible. The Unknown wiped them out just like the Light Elves and-" Jounouchi clenched his jaw at his own words. "Just like my own people."

A tense silence fell over them at that statement and Yuugi, unexpectedly, reached over and took Jounouchi's hand in his own. "Not all of our people are gone, no? I am here and you are here. We are _both _here, Jounouchi. We are evidence that our people exist in such a hollow world. Although I am of the Earth and you are of the Wind, we are beings born of the Goddess and She has plans for us both, you see? We are still on this mortal bound plane for a reason." Yuugi's eyes trailed down to the Jewel of Dusk. "And that jewel that you hold is a stepping stone to our salvation. It will open the Gate and end all."

"Gate? End?" Jounouchi didn't push Yuugi's hand away-although he should have in fear of the man's words. "What do you mean?"

"We have found a way, Jounouchi." Yuugi responded, tightening his grip on the Aura Reader's hand in case the man decided to make a run for it. "We have found a way to purge the Unknown from Ilfirin."

Jounouchi's hand stilled underneath his own. "What? You found a way to purge the Unknown? How?"

"As we have mentioned before, we must open a Gate, the Gate of Huine, which serves as a portal for the Unknown. If we can close that, then the Unknown will stop and we can wipe out the remaining ones in Ilfirin."

"So, if you close this gate then it will stop of the flow of Unknown?" Jounouchi shook his head, almost to deny what he was hearing. "What of the Unknown that will remain?"

"Stopping the flow of the Unknown will give the Order the opportunity to push them back and eventually our numbers will trump their's and they will fade into extinction. Of course, it will take time, but we will have all that and more."

Jounouchi nodded slowly, his mind trying to process the information. "So, what happens if I were to give you this jewel? Will the gate open?"

"No." Yuugi responded with a hint of regret. "We will need two more jewels-The Jewel of Midlight and Dawn."

"Where are the other two?" Jounouchi scowled when both men shook their heads. "What? You don't know? The hell?"

"I have been researching the Gate of Huine and Jewels for years, Jounouchi, and it gives us no direct location on the jewels, but you were easy enough to decipher, but the other two are a little more difficult."

"Well, tell me?" Jounouchi tried, although he looked a little unsure. "What harm could it do?"

_"The Jewel of Dawn lies in the darkness, stripped of light at the mid-point of its life. But worry not, the hands it lies within is determined to walk the path of light despite their ailment. _

_The Jewel of Midlight sits with one who has turned their back on destiny and seeks his own glory. It rests within the weapon used to defend Man and God alike." _

Jounouchi tilted his head to the side, a lock of blond hair falling into his eyes. "...stripped of light at the mid-point of its life. I'm sure you figured out that's a blind man, right? And the other is probably a part of the Holy Army, but..." Jounouchi pressed his lips together in thought, obviously becoming frustrated. "There was a man-a commander who yields a spear that is said to shine bright as the sun."

"Bright like the sun? That could be the jewel powering it, but it's a far fetch." Atem murmured thoughtfully. "This is one of the times that I wished the Order and the Church cooperated more closely. I am aware of the few commanders that the Church has, but not all. Do you happen to know this man's name, Jounouchi?"

"If I remember right, he went by the name of Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba...?" Atem repeated, tapping his chin in thought. "He's or was the heir to Kaiba Shipping. There was a big scandal about him leaving the company and placing his brother in charge. It was hard to believe that he went to the Church of all places." Atem frowned. "Weren't there rumors that he was a DreamSage?"

"A Dream-Sage?" Yuugi repeated, at a loss for words. The last Dream-Sage that wandered the world had died during the first appearance of the Unknown. "Surely not?"

"Ah, yeah, I heard about that particular rumor." Jounouchi rubbed his chin in thought. "It said that he had a dream about his _destiny_. I just thought he was crazy for leaving a company that was buried with gold in this economic climate." Jounouchi shrugged. "To each his own, I suppose."

"Do you think that he has the Jewel of Dawn?" Yuugi prompted. "I mean, the riddle did say that _It rests within the weapon used to defend Man and God alike. _Could it be the jewel that's making the lance glow?"

"I don't see why it shouldn't." Jounouchi shrugged once more, seemingly caring less about the situation sitting in his lap. "The only way to find out is to visit the City of Horahtky."

"In which we will, but there is a matter in which we must attend to first." Atem gave the jewel on Jounouchi's gauntlet a pointed look. "You never did answer our question."

Jounouchi snorted, an arrogant smirk pulling at his thin lips. Gone was the kind-hearted man, and a man looking for riches and more came to the surface. "You think you can close the Gate of Huine? With this Jewel of...what's it called again?"

"Dusk. The Jewel of Dusk." Yuugi responded, tightening the grip on his clothing in apprehension. If they had to, they would steal the jewel and slit Jounouchi's throat. This broken man wouldn't steal Ilfirin's salvation from them. From him and Atem.

"With this Jewel of Dusk." Jounouchi continued softly, his eyes gleaming with visible interest. "I do have two conditions."

"Which are?"

"One, we must visit my village and the second-" Jounouchi stopped, a hesitant look crossing his face all of a sudden. As if he didn't know if he should continue or not. Yuugi leaned forward, swallowing back the apprehension he felt at the pause. What could this man possibly want?

"Continue, please," Atem urged gently. "What is your second request?"

"I want you to take me with you. Allow me to help you seal the Gate of Huine."


	7. Chapter 7

Silmeria - Happy Holidays! I think I can say that now, right? Welcome to Chapter Seven of Angel's Shield. I really appreciate you guys for staying with me thus far. Enjoy the chapter and see you at the end.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Seven - A Soldier's March **

The Jewel of Dusk sat in his hands and Yuugi was quite surprised to find that it was heavier than he thought it was, but it mattered little in the face of the fact that they had obtained the first of the three jewels and it was a mere bonus that they had gained a new ally along the way. Yuugi raised it up to the sunlight, narrowing his eyes when a burst of sunlight shined through, blinding him momentarily. It was wondrous how such a jewel of this size could hold so much power. Even more so could hold the fate of Ilfirin within in bounds. Honestly, Yuugi thought the whole matter silly, depending upon a jewel to save them all, but his opinion on the subject mattered little. As long as they obtained all three jewels and locked the Gate of Huine, then all would be well and he would-

Yuugi lowered the jewel, a frown on his soft lips. What would happen after it was all set and done? Would he return home with his grandfather and continue their life of solitude or would he explore Ilfirin like his grandmother desired? In truth, Yuugi's heart raced at the thought of being free of the Unknown, being able to do and go as he pleased. A future without their influence and without that of the Church felt liberating. He moved to the window, the jewel in his left hand as he stared out into the city, his lips thinning at the sight of Yggdrasil-that, too, would be gone from people's lives. No longer would people rely upon monstrosities such as that tree. When the war ended and peace would be restored, Yuugi would make sure to return to Taurea and set fire to that tree. He would let it burn to ash and allow it to scatter to the four winds. Despite Atem's earlier words, there was no excuse for the people of Taurea to live in such a manner. The people deserved to be happy and he prayed to the Goddess that they would be brave and strong enough endure their strife for a little while longer. But, the thought of coming back to a city devoid of people caused him to turn away from the window and sounds that it offered. In his mind's eye, he could see the cobblestone streets devoid of life, of children's laughter and desperate merchants trying to take five pieces of silver home to a starving family. It was a waking nightmare that he had the displeasure of seeing before and he would do all that he could to make sure that it didn't happen again. Never again.

Yuugi returned to the bed, absorbing the sounds with a heavy heart. He hated seeing that damned tree, but people depended upon it, embraced it with starving hope and as much as Yuugi wanted it to burn, he would never steal another's hope. It was too precious a commodity and it was a sin that Yuugi wasn't willing to commit.

"Just a little longer and we'll be free." Yuugi murmured, moving to wrap the jewel in the soft cloth and placing it in his bag. "Just a little longer."

A knock on the door placed Yuugi out of his thoughts and he turned at the creak of the door to see Atem peeking his head inside with an apologetic frown that turned to an raised eyebrow.

"Can't sleep? We're leaving soon and you need all that you need." Atem allowed himself inside, shutting the door quietly behind him and approached the window in long strides. "It's too bad that we'll miss the festival. I heard it was quite the celebration."

"A festival of _life._" Yuugi stated mockingly. "And I'm guessing that Yggdrasil is the guest of honor?"

Atem shook his head, his expression exasperated at Yuugi's bitterness towards the situation. "Let them be, little one. As I've told you once before, we cannot fault them for their way of life. Just like I cannot fault you for your people's actions."

"I-" Yuugi let out a disgruntled huff at the thought before turning away and folding his arms. "I want to burn that damned tree when this is over!" Yuugi's flushed in anger when Atem simply nodded in acknowledgment before approaching him on the bed and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can burn trees to your heart's content once we close the Gate, but until then, do not interfere with Taurea's way of life, understand?"

Yuugi swallowed, lifting his head to meet Atem's unforgiving eyes-eyes of a man who had seen too much in too little time.

"Understood."

"Good." Atem moved towards the door, giving Yuugi's shoulder one last nudge on the way. "Come, we're meeting Jounouchi at the gates."

"The Gates? I thought we were heading towards the City of Horakhty? To search for Commander Kaiba."

"And we are," Atem agreed swiftly. "But, Jounouchi gave us the jewel willingly and the least we can do is honor one of his requests."

"Request? And what was it?"

Atem turned to him, his frown grim and his eyes dimmed and Yuugi's heart dropped at the man's next words.

"We are to visit the Emerald Hills of Ventus - Jounouchi's former home."

"His-his former home?" Yuugi clasped his shivering hands, twisting and turning the fabric in his hands. "The Unknown?"

"The Unknown." Atem acknowledged softly. "He told me of his home, you know? Of the graves and the burnt homes smelling of ash-"

"Stop." Yuugi closed his eyes, fighting back the sting of tears. "Just, stop, okay? I know what you're trying to do, Atem. What you're trying to prove by taking me to this village."

"And what, exactly, am I trying to prove, little one?" Atem goaded softly. "That you're being selfish about burning Yggdrasil? That you have no qualms about the consequences of your actions? Burn Yggdrasil and you condemn these people to death and suffering and little one? I'll strike you down before that happens."

"So, you're okay with this!?" Yuugi rose from the bed, wanting to reach for his own weapon, to threaten and make Atem see some semblance of sense. "The People of Taurea don't understand-"

"They understand." Jounouchi's firm voice cut them off causing both men to turn in the direction of the door where Jounouchi stood in his travelling cloak, his frown grim. "They understand that the life is leaving their souls and their days are numbered. They are content with death. To be drained of life, is better to be devoured by the Unknown."

Yuugi looked away, his cheeks flushing with shame while Atem lowered his head, his lips thinned with just as much shame that Yuugi bore. However, it was Atem that spoke up once more, his voice tinged with regret.

"Forgive us." Atem begin heavily. "We meant no disrespect, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi shook his head, waving away Atem's apologies. "I understand your frustration towards the situation and I, too, was once tempted to burn Yggdrasil when an old friend told me that it would be better if the people of Taurea faded from the world in this condition. A lingering death is better than to be devoured by the Unknown. To wander the world as a soulless being is the worst fate than the Gods can bring upon you. So, it is with the Gods permission that the folks of Taurea are able to continue living in this perpetual cycle of death." Jounouchi stepped into the room, placing a hand on Atem's shoulder once he was within distance. "Worry not for their fates. For their cycle of despair will end and it will be us that will light the fires to the tree's roots, no?"

Yuugi and Atem shared an apologetic look before nodding in agreement with Jounouchi who bore a wild grin. "Now, are you ready to depart? The Emerald Hills are a ways from town."

"Ah," Yuugi moved towards the wardrobe, removed his bag and cloak before shrugging it on and nodding his head, opening his mouth to protest when Atem grabbed his belongings. "Atem-"

"We'll move faster if I carry it." Atem explained, his eyes holding his apology that his pride wouldn't allow him to speak in front of Jounouchi. "Allow me to do this?"

"Yes, of course, thank you." Yuugi cheeks burned at the knowing look Jounouchi was giving them. "Shall we?"

* * *

In truth, Yuugi expected to run into a countless Unknown along the Hunter Plains, but it was much to his surprise and Atem's when Jounouchi informed him that the Mercenary Guild along with the remaining hunter clans rid the plains of the Unknown more than three years ago.

"They were mostly small fry." Jounouchi waved away both of their amazement as he trudged along, his body barely exhausted after the five hour track across the massive plains. "As long as the Mother Unknown is killed, the remaining ones becoming weak and docile which means easy killing."

"And who does the honor of defeating that go to?" Atem teased when Jounouchi puffed out his chest in obvious pride. "You continue to astound me with your abilities, Jounouchi. I do not know much about Aura Readers, but it seems like they do possess quite the ability for battle."

Once more, Jounouchi grew sober at the thought of his people. "Ah, not all of my people posses the ability to rid the world of the Unknown. Before my village was razed, I was the son of soldiers-a swordsman and archer. I was destined to become a soldier and they taught me all they knew before they fell honorably in battle."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Yuugi murmured.

Jounouchi shook his head, a mild grin pulling at his lips in the memory of his parents. "Don't be, Yuugi. They died proudly and they allowed so many of us to escape to the outer villages and they're the reason why there's so many of us now. Without their sacrifice, our numbers would be smaller. I miss them, but I would never turn back the clock of time."

"Why?" It was out of Yuugi's mouth before he could stop it and it earned a look of chiding from Atem. "Why wouldn't you turn back the clock? To save your parents?"

"They wouldn't want it." Jounouchi responded. "They always told me, _"Jounouchi, you must live your life without regrets and with honor. As long as you have it then your steps will be sure." _I know my parents didn't regret what they did and didn't regret their deaths. Sure, I'm suppose they wouldn't have wanted to die at the moment, but as I was leading the people out of the village, I looked back and saw them standing side-by-side with strong backs and stances-as if fear no longer applied to them. They wanted to protect their people and me. It wasn't a second thought they charged into the fray and died. Not a moment during those times did I see hesitation and I knew what I had to do when I gave you the jewel."

"What?" Atem spoke, his tone barely holding back his curiosity, too enthralled with the tale of Jounouchi's late parents.

"I had to help you, of course." Jounouchi responded with a playful eye-roll. "If what you say is true, then if we close the gates then my parent's deaths would be validated and the Aura Readers can start to re-populate and the winds would be purified again. The Unknown isn't the only reason we're disappearing." Jounouchi blew out a tight sigh. "It's the winds as well."

"The winds...?" Yuugi reached up a hand, the wind brushing against his skin, only to snatch it back moments later when the colorless and sightless wind turned a dreadful black. It only took a touch for Yuugi to feel the evil within it and he could turn to Jounouchi in shock. "What was that? It felt...vengeful."

"That, my friend, are the lost spirits of the Aura Readers." Jounouchi stopped, his gaze rising to the sky where the black winds grew bolder before shooting north towards his old home. It was there where they presided, after all. "When an Aura Reader dies, they become the wind itself, passing on their powers to those left behind and guiding those who are ready to depart, but there are those who weren't ready to leave this world, those who are vengeful enough to kill and maim their own people."

"How do you get rid of them?" Atem inquired, his hand drifted down to his own blade. "Return them to the winds properly?"

Jounouchi was quiet for a moment before continuing on the path, and in the distance, Yuugi spotted a village large enough to be considered a small city and the setting sun provided enough light to see that it was nothing but ruins. He turned to Jounouchi and saw the man's strides were unwavering, strong and it reminded Yuugi of Atem-a man on a mission-a solider marching to a losing battle.

"How do we get rid of them?" Jounouchi questioned to the air, his words lost on the wind he loved so much. "It's how you get rid of all lost souls in this world, Commander Ithildin." Jounouchi turned back to them, his smile lost in the setting light. "You burn their home, turn it to ash."

Yuugi's heart stilled at the confession, and he could only watch, helplessly, as Jounouchi continued marching home, his stride strong, his back stiff, and it was then that Yuugi realized the reason why Jounouchi had asked to visit his village before joining them on their journey. The man wasn't on a journey to see Ilfirin to its salvation.

The man was on journey towards his death.


	8. Chapter 8

Silmeria - Happy Holidays! Welcome to Chapter Eight of Angel's Shield. I really appreciate you guys for staying with me thus far. Enjoy the chapter and see you at the end.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Yuugi's Epiphany and The Lance of Light **

The Emerald Hills of Ventus was devoid of all life but the menacing black wind that deemed itself strong enough to cut the charred stone remains of the once beautiful village. Yuugi watched with a sense of morbid fascination as it cut the stone, wood and charred ground before lifting itself up and vanishing. It was an enemy that Yuugi would deem unstable and he couldn't help but clench his staff tightly in fright. This was the power of the Aura Readers? The afterlife that awaited them? His attention was drawn away and to Jounouchi as the man walked down the cobblestone path and towards a house that only held a door and a partial wall. Yuugi didn't need his power to sense the despair that was radiating off the soldier in waves. He could only imagine what it was like to lose his home to the Unknown. To be able to do anything but save the people you held dear and watch as your parents died for a courageous cause. How painful it was for Jounouchi to come back to a deserted and destroyed home. His culture and his mother home destroyed by creatures who thought of nothing but destruction and blood-lust.

"Do you understand now, little one?" Atem questioned, his voice kind and lacking the smug tone it usually held. "Do you understand the significance of Yggdrasil's survival? If not for that tree's protection then Taurea would be another Emerald Hills. Its people wandering the plains as Unknown, unable to find peace and solace. The few that managed to find it through death or a stray sword are lucky."

Yuugi turned his head away, two stray tears falling down his pale cheeks. He understood suffering, pain, despair. He _understood, _but in his heart, he still hated that dreadful tree. He still hated the Unknown for what they had forced the people of Taurea to do to survive. It was a dreadful existence, but he understood it and that was the most harrowing fact out of all of this.

"I understand." Yuugi responded after Atem gave a questioning hum to his silence. "I understand it, but I dread such an existence and I will continue to dread such an existence until the jewels are placed within the Gate of Huine."

"Good." Atem said, his tone filled with conviction. "I want you to understand their plight, but fight to rid them of it. Yggdrasil is a tool survival, nothing more and nothing less. The sooner you understand such a concept, the better off you are during this perilous journey."

"A perilous journey indeed, my friends." Jounouchi approached them with a tight smile, and wary eyes, stopping at an arms length before allowing a deep sigh to escape his lips. "I knew it would be bad, but I never imagined the extent of the damage. It had been a long time since I've come here."

"I am sorry that you had to come back to it like this, Jounouchi." Yuugi stepped closer, placing a hand on the man's forearm. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Jounouchi grinned, placing his gloved hand on top of Yuugi's in silent thanks. "In order to send the corrupted winds, we have to burn this place to the ground." the grin faded from Jounouchi's lips in lieu of a grim frown. "I just wanted to look at this place one more time before it happened, you know? And-" Jounouchi stopped, turning his head in the direction of the cemetery that lay just beyond the western gates. "I want to visit my sister and my...fiance." Jounouchi lowered his head, his eyes shining tears, an unusual sight from such a strong man, Yuugi knew. "They both died from an Unknown attack before the village was razed. I think it was a blessing considering that Shizuka was sick and Mai, well, she wasn't in the best health mentally after her parents passed away."

"Oh-" Yuugi was at a loss as to what to say. He opened his mouth when Jounouchi spoke up again, his voice tinged with sadness and anger.

"Although, it didn't matter, none of them should have gone the way they did. I managed to save most of my village that day, but I couldn't even save my parents, sister, and wife. What kind of man does that make me? What kind of soldier does that make me?"

"A good one." Atem responded. "As a soldier, you have to realize that you can't save everyone and as a man, you can't continue to begrudge yourself over the losses. No one blames you and the dead don't speak." Atem looked to the sky with a quip of his lips. "Well, not verbally at least."

Jounouchi snorted bitterly, an acid smile pulling at his lips. "I suppose that you're right about that, Commander. Thanks." Jounouchi moved away, his eyes assessing the decrepit buildings around him, his mind going back to when the homes still looked new, the grass was green, the voices loud and filled with joy. The wind was good back then, and filled with peace that even a child could feel, but now everything was gone. If he thought hard enough then he could remember the healthy grass underneath his feet and the feel of his fiance's soft lips against his own after a night of hard training. He could remember his sister's laughter, the sound soft and filled with just a little bit of sadness at the loss of opportunities because of her eventual blindness.

If he thought hard enough, then he could remember what it felt like to be happy in this desolate world.

"Come on." Jounouchi spoke at last, the sky growing darker. "Let's start the sending."

"The sending?" Atem prompted, a wary feeling setting in his bones at the wording. "You mean, burning the village?"

"That's the harsh way of saying it, but, yes, we're going to burn the village." Jounouchi pressed further into the center of his former home, picking up a stick and ripping up the edge of his cloak and wrapping it around the top of the piece of wood. He turned to Atem and Yuugi with a grim frown.

"You might want to step back. This is going to get a little messy."

The Emerald Hills of Ventus, one of the most enriched homes belonging to Aura Readers, burned in a blaze of golds, greens, blues and oranges. Yuugi's hands twitched as he wanted to reach up and cover his ears to muffle the sounds of screams as the departed Aura Readers finally left this world for good, at peace with their death. He turned to Atem who watched the blaze with pinched lips and darkened eyes as if burning one's home wasn't new. The thought caused a rush of pity to flow through him. How many homes and bodies did Atem have to burn in order for the people not to return as Unknown? How many homes did he have to burn so nests of Unknown would not infest the villages nearby?

How many lives had Atem ended through a vicious cycle of revenge and mercy?

Yuugi wanted to open his mouth, to apologize for his harsh words, but nothing would come out but a whimper that drew the man's attention nonetheless. Without uttering a word, Atem drew him closer and placed a hand on his shoulders, squeezing the appendage tightly as they watched the village burn to ash, the screams of the dead loud against the quiet of the night.

Yuugi buried his face into Atem's side, his throat dry and his eyes suspiciously wet. Unbeknownst to Atem or Jounouchi, Yuugi's blood sang as each soul of the Aura Readers vanished into the earth and heavens, whispering a thank you as each one departed. As a Connector, he could feel the departed leave this world whether it was a mere city or continent away, he felt the souls as they embraced the Goddess. It had been a harsh transition at first, but he embraced it as a part of his heritage, but never did he want to turn off the feeling until now.

He wanted the screaming to stop. He wanted these wretched souls to rest and it would figure that the Goddess would punish him as She allowed the screams and fire to linger well past nightfall.

Yuugi wasn't surprised that none of them slept that night.

* * *

"Thank you." Jounouchi murmured as the remains of the Emerald Hills vanished behind him and they entered Taurea once more, directing themselves to the dock. While Yuugi wanted to rest, the further he distanced himself from the place, the better off they would be in his opinion.

"You have no need to thank us, my friend." Atem murmured, his face filled with relief as they were called to board the ship headed for the Holy Capital. "We all need to do what needs to be done."

Jounouchi snorted, a bitter smile escaping his throat as the ship gave out a loud whistle to indicate its departure. "Ain't that the truth, Commander?" the Aura Reader leaned against the railing, closing his eyes as the wind picked up, smiling at the invisible melody. "Still, thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't been there, you know? Probably would have burned myself along with the village."

"You shouldn't joke about such things, Jounouchi." Yuugi scolded, his brow furrowing. "Your...your life is worth so much more than that, okay? It's worth a lot."

"Sorry." Jounouchi didn't sound apologetic at all, but the small smile on his face as he turned back to the sea spoke volumes to Yuugi, and it was enough for the moment.

"No need to thank me, Jounouchi. After all, this is what friends do for each other, right?" Yuugi's lips thinned, staring up at the Aura Reader whom had remained quiet question. "We...are friends, right?"

Jounouchi turned to him with a bright grin, nodding his head before turning back to the sea, his hair ruffling due to the wind. Yuugi opened his mouth again, but was stopped when Atem placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head and jerking his head in Jounouchi's direction. Although the man stood with a straight back, Yuugi could finally see the man's shoulders shaking and the occasional sniffle that the wind carried. Despite the twist in his heart, Yuugi smiled at the grieving man, hoping that this small release of grief would set him on the path of life instead of death. In time, Jounouchi Katsuya, the last Aura Reader of the Emerald Hills would find his salvation and Yuugi would be more than proud to stand by his friend's side.

Little did he know, salvation came in many forms and the best were with cerulean eyes.

00

Eighteen days later found them docking in the Holy City of Horahtky and even from the sea, the sight of the holy city took his breath away. Buildings the color of pure white to cream dotted the city in an intricate pattern and much to Yuugi's surprise, the city held waterways that carried from one district to another. It was amazing and Yuugi almost dropped to his knees as the holy energy seeped into his blood the moment his foot stepped onto the white, cobblestone roads. He took a deep, shuddering breath when he felt a small ounce of the Goddess' power seep into his bones not only giving him an energy boost but furthering the range of his powers. It was as if he could feel every single soul in the entire city and his awe drew Atem's attention and Jounouchi's amusement.

"It's a nice city, but not enough to look like a star-stuck girl." Jounouchi chuckled, the sound fading when the rushing sound of boots. He looked up just in time to see a squad of troops-holy knights-it looked like rush by, their faces tight, but it wasn't them that drew his attention. No, it was the man rushed by last. A man who wore a deep blue cloak with a black tunic and pants under it. He was quite handsome with tan skin, brown hair that reached the nape of his neck and a strong jaw line. But, unfortunately, it wasn't the jaw line, the cerulean eyes and the fine armor that threw him off. No, it was none of those-

"That Lance." Atem spoke up, above the rushing blood in Jounouchi's ears. "That is the Lance of Light."

"Where are they going?" Yuugi sounded panicked and Jounouchi didn't blame him. To see and find the lance so soon was a God-send. "Outside the city-"

_"Prepare the cannons! Unknowns have breached the gate!" _


	9. Chapter 9

Silmeria - Whew! The holidays are over and tax season is upon us-depending on what country- I've worked hard this last year and my goal for 2016 to complete at least half of my stories that I'm doing. So, wish me luck and enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Seto Kaiba - The Goddess' Lance **

Yuugi couldn't move.

Vaguely, as if the sound was in the distance, he heard his staff drop to the ground, the wood clacking against the bloodstained, cobblestone ground. He took one step, two steps, three steps back, his slippered covered feet sliding against the blood and almost causing him to trip on the ground. But he remained steadfast, his eyes never leaving the gate, which, at this point, had splintered and was merely waiting for another forceful shove before it collapsed to the ground, allowing the Unknown to trample the soldiers who valiantly held the gate together through sheer force of will, their hearts in their throats as their dead comrades rotted on the ground near their feet. Yuugi shook his head, twin tears trailing down his cheeks as he felt the souls of the soldiers press against his own as they joined the Goddess, their burden of protecting innocents against the Unknown remaining with their comrades and their flesh vessels.

How could this have happened?

They arrived to the holy city, hopeful that they might catch Seto Kaiba's eye and ask for the jewel attached to his lance, but the Unknown forced their plans to go awry and they now stood at the city's gates, watching in horror as the bolts and magical barrier that had protected it for years, break under the force of the monster. How long would it be before it broke through? Killed hundreds of people who huddled under their tables, their bodies shivering at the screams these monsters unleashed. Yuugi closed his eyes at the thought, closed his eyes to wash away the image of blood on the streets, the water canals and the sounds of devouring. He had witnessed the devastation of the Unknown, but never did he imagine he would be staring into those beady, yellow eyes and gaping jaws. Yuugi jumped when a long, skeletal arm reached inside and the blood left his face when it managed to grab a soldier that had been holding the gate.

"Amadeus! _No! Oh, Goddess, no, Amadeus!"_

_"Help me! Trevor! Help me-" _

Before he knew what he was doing, Yuugi had picked up his staff and charged towards the beast, his heart racing against his chest, but all his movements came to halt when an armored arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a strong chest.

"Stop." a deep voice whispered into his ear. "There's nothing more you can do, Connector."

_"No!"_ Yuugi screamed, struggling against his captor's grip, eyes watching as the guard flew over the gate and his screams quickly silenced as the Unknown devoured the man, the sounds of meat, bones and blood melding together. The sound pierced Yuugi's ears and he reached up and covered them to block it, but even with such an attempt, Yuugi could still hear the Unknown devouring, enjoying its meal before silence descended upon him and the remaining soldiers.

Slowly, Yuugi removed his hands from his ears and glanced over his shoulder to see hollow, cerulean eyes staring down into his own and seeing such a look forced Yuugi to turn away and gently remove the man's arm away from his waist so that he could face his captor fully.

"Why?" Yuugi swallowed, forcing himself to meet the man's eyes again. "Why did you stop me? Why?"

"If I wouldn't have stopped you, Connector, then all hope would have been lost for humanity. Do not throw your life away so carelessly." the man lifted his arm that held the massive lance. "Or, your trip to the city would have been for naught."

"What are you-? How did you-?" Yuugi shook his head, his mind filling with confusion at the conversation. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know many things, Connector. I know of your journey, your will, drive, ambition. I know of your companions and I know that you seek me and my jewel." the man lifted the lance again. "Allow me to formally introduce myself; I am Seto Kaiba, Commander of the Holy Knights that protect this land."

"You hold the Midlight Shard." Yuugi murmured, stepping closer, stopping when the Unknown released another massive roar that shook the wood of the gate. "The Unknown-"

"Allow me." Seto turned away, gripping his lance tightly and before Yuugi could blink, Seto rushing towards the gate, his dark blue robes bellowing behind him as he jumped the gate and dove towards the Unknown in a burst of light and blood. The roar of the Unknown shook the remainder of the gate before all fell silent. So silent, that Yuugi was brave enough to take a step forward before a roar burst forth again and that same white light shown again, the brightness growing stronger and it was then that Yuugi felt his blood sing at the sight of his own element resonating.

It was one final sound before the sound of a heavy weight dropping to the ground and a billow of dust came through the cracks of the gate that Yuugi deemed it safe to proceed closer to the gate. He watched, in awe, as Seto reappeared, his once pristine cloak littered with blood and torn in several places and Yuugi couldn't help but mourn for it, but he gave no sign of it as he approached the man with a relieved smile, only for it to fade from his face once he saw those hollow eyes staring back at him. The Unknown had been defeated, but there was nothing to celebrate and Yuugi was ashamed that in that brief moment that he had forgotten.

Forgotten about the bodies and blood that laid at his feet.

As if struck, Yuugi lowered his head, his staff held tightly in his hands as he allowed Seto to pass, the scent of loss and blood drifting into his nose. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Yuugi looked up to see Atem with a tired expression, the sword in his hands dripping with blood.

"Where-?"

"The other gate had been breached." Atem stated quietly, explaining his disappearance as they heard the harried shout for what seemed hours ago. "Many died, but we managed to find the Unknown that squeezed in." Atem turned, his face darkening at the damage that surrounded them. "It seems that you have done well here, little one." Atem lips twisted at his own words. "little causalities."

"Yes." Yuugi swallowed. "Little causalities."

Yuugi closed his eyes, pressing back the thought of Amadeus' family eventually starving to death because the lack of income. He pressed back the thought of the man's family finding out about his death.

If he pressed it all back then he wouldn't have to think. Wouldn't have to think how their fate would bring him to his knees in sadness.

"Yuugi?" Atem murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. "Are you well?"

"Yes." Yuugi swallowed back down the bile that wanted to rise up his throat at the sight of the bodies, the smell of blood. "I will be fine. I have news about the Midlight Jewel."

"Oh?" Atem said nothing of the subject change, merely nodding his head, urging Yuugi continue. "What about it?"

"It seems that Seto is well aware of our predicament and knows who we are. So, it shouldn't be too much trouble." Yuugi frowned, curious, when his information garnered no reaction from Atem. "Is something the matter? You looked surprised."

"Surprised." Atem repeated. "Is a word for it, I'm afraid. It seems like the rumors were true."

"Rumors?" Yuugi inquired, his eyes growing curious at the vague words. "What rumors?"

"That Commander Kaiba is what the Church has deemed a Dream-Sage."

Yuugi reared back, as if struck at the name. Only in legends had he heard about the Dream-Sages. Sages who could see and hear all through prophetic visions and dreams as the name was aforementioned, but never did he think he would find one alive and well and to be Seto Kaiba, no doubt.

"I wasn't aware that the Dream-Sages still existed." Yuugi placed a hand on his chin, tilting his head to the side. "This-this is an amazing discovery." Yuugi looked around, frowning when noticed neither Jounouchi or Seto in sight. "Where have our friends gone, I wonder?"

"Jounouchi has decided to stay behind and attend to the wounded." Atem responded, a solemn air about him once more at the thought. "For now, we will head to the Church of Horakhty and request an audience with Seto Kaiba."

"I am sure that he will receive us well, but what of those on the higher chain of command? Surely, they will not be as welcome."

Atem clicked his tongue, tilting his head to the side in thought, before finally shrugging and giving Yuugi a small smirk. "The Church is not fond of the Order, but our business is urgent, they will just have to accept us as we are, little one. Now, shall we? We're losing daylight."

Yuugi took one last look at the carnage around him before swallowing and nodding his head. "Yes, let us be gone from here."

* * *

"Welcome, Commander Ithildin and Connector Motou, to the Church of Horakthy." the nun met them at the bottom stair with her arms folded and her eyes lowered respectfully. "It has been a long while since we've had visitors from our sister continent." the nun held out her hand, pointing towards the white staircase she had descended only a moment ago. "My name is Sister Rosa, it is an honor."

"It is an honor to meet a disciple of Horakhty, Sister Rosa." Atem bowed his head, folding his hand across his heart. "Thank you for coming to meet us on this fine day. Although, it is filled with loss, we are still honored that you have interrupted your prayers to come and give us a warm welcome."

Rosa, whose blue eyes had been wary of her visitors, warmed at Atem's words, and her lips pulled into a tentative smile. "Of course, Commander Ithildin, it is my pleasure. Please, come with me to the Hall of the Goddess, Commander Kaiba awaits you at the entrance."

Rosa's slippered feet reached the first step when Yuugi called out to her, his tone pleading and if Atem didn't know him better, he detected a hint of anger. "Sister Rosa?"

"Ah, Connector Motou? How may I be of service?"

"Would you terribly mind meeting us at the top of the stairs? There is something that I wish to discuss with Commander Ithildin? If you would be so kind as to excuse us?"

Rosa bowed, her black robes brushing against the pristine stone. "But, of course, Connector, I will be waiting."

Yuugi waited until Rosa was out of earshot before turned to Atem, his mouth down turned into a mighty frown. "Do not disrespect her in such a manner, Atem."

Atem frowned, caught off guard by such a reaction. "What do you-?"

"You have no respect for the Church and for you to stand there and act like-"

Atem shook his head, his hand making a swift cut off motion, halting Yuugi's words with a harsh glare of his own. It seemed the little, prissy brat was making an appearance again, and Atem was far from a mood to entertain it.

"I am not fond of the Church, but I respect those that are devoted to it. I respect those who use faith as a means to get through their day. So, _Connector Motou, _don't stand there and cast judgment upon me like you are a God. It would do you well to remember that no one passes judgment on me but myself. Are we clear?"

Yuugi stared at him for a long moment before nodding his head, a flush of shame coloring his cheeks. "Crystal, Commander." Yuugi raced up the stairs, caring little if Atem caught up or not.

He couldn't bear to look the man in the eye. What a foolish child he was!

"Are we ready to depart?" Rosa asked, shooting them a concerned stare. "Commander Kaiba is waiting and...he's not the most patient of men, I'm afraid."

"Yes, Sister Rosa, we are ready to depart. Our apologies for the wait." Atem responded, climbing the final stair and giving her a soft smile. "Lead the way if you will."

Rosa gave them one last look before nodding and turning on her heel and leading them through the massive double doors. In truth, Atem had only visited the church twice; once when he was baptized as a child and again when he was indited as the Second Crimson Blade, the ceremony being performed on church grounds as a show of goodwill. In the time span between then and now, Atem had forgotten how magnificent a structure the Church of Horakhty was to a newcomer. Column upon column lined the hallways, hiding white colored doors with the design of Horakhty's Shield, Sword and Blade none of which Atem ever thought he'd see.

What people didn't or blatantly forgot was that Horakhty was a Warrior Goddess and fought to strike the darkness when it covered the world, but Her followers deemed her a Lady of the Light and stripped her of her original intention, much like many Gods had the pleasure of going through. Obelisk, the God of Destruction, had served the world as a Warrior God and Osiris, the Sky Dragon, had served as a Savoir to the Aura Readers which gave Atem relief in the thought that at least one God had served its purpose in this world.

In the end, Atem supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised seeing as things and people became distorted in the face of desperation. But, he hoped that one day that the Gods and Goddess would return to their true faces and serve the world as they originally intended.

"Commander?" Rosa spoke up tentatively. "Are you well?"

Atem blinked, staring at Sister Rosa and then Yuugi, who gave him a concerned look before looking away with a clenched jaw. Still angry, apparently. Atem's own jaw clenched before returning his gaze to Sister Rosa and nodded tightly in response to her question.

"I'm well, Sister Rosa. Show us in, please."

Rosa turned, pressing her slim hands against the door before pushing them open and shivering at the burst of cool air that emerged from the opened spaced room. The sight of it drew a gasp from Yuugi and a curious hum from Atem as they stepped inside with Rosa giving them another bow and leaving them to their own devices.

The room held little more than a massive throne, but upon closer inspection held inscription of the Book of the Gods carved into the stone, but what took Atem and Yuugi's breath away was the massive statue of Horakhty that stood behind the throne and protected the room from the blast of sunlight and cool air the open wall provided.

"The Church spends its money well." Atem muttered, stepping forward, his boots clicking against the stone floor. His eyes scanned the room, noticing the finery from the small water moat that surrounded the throne to the finely painted walls that would have cost a normal person hundreds in gold.

"Indeed it does." a deep voice spoke up, forcing Atem's gaze towards the left wall where a tall figure emerged and Atem fought to urge to bow mockingly in the face of the Dream-Sage, but he stood next to the throne as Kaiba marched ever closer with lance in hand, the Midlight Shard gleaming in what little sunlight the room had to offer.

"Welcome." Seto intoned, smirking when Atem's eyes landed on his lance, a greedy, almost desperate light entering those crimson eyes. "We have much to discuss, you and I."


	10. Chapter 10

Silmeria - It's been a while hasn't it? Almost two months? Yeah, I am sorry about that, work, my laziness and life just got in the way. I'm not going to promise that updates will be faster, but I will promise to try and get them out a bit sooner, yeah? So, without further ado, enjoy the newest chapter of Angel's Shield.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Ten - An Illicit Affair and the Midlight Jewel **

"I have dreamt of your arrival." Seto placed the lance against the throne before bending down to Yuugi's level to stare into his eyes. "I have dreamt of the Connector's arrival to the Holy City. I have dreamt of our salvation in the form of the Gate of Huine and the Jewels. Tell me, Connector Motou, what lies in your heart?" Seto reached over and placed a gloved hand against the arm of the lance. "I grant you a fair warning, if your answer does not please me, then you will leave this city without the jewel and the door to our salvation will close and leave my mind without a second thought."

Yuugi grew numb at the words and his face twisted into a scowl. "You would sacrifice our chance at freedom because you did not like my response? What I think should not matter in the grand scheme of things. What matters is restoring the people's confidence and freedom."

"And should your opinion matter afterwards? What then? Those that save humanity will have untold pull. The masses will bow their heads in your presence, give you anything that you desire whether it be untold riches or their flesh in the form of obedience or pleasure." Seto's face morphed into a blank expression, his eyes turning hollow once more and it ran a shiver down Yuugi's spine at the sight of it. How much did this man suffer, he wondered? What trials did Seto go through to become the man he is today?

"I will not ask humanity to bow before me as if I am some errant God." Yuugi responded, taking a cautious step back from more than just Seto's form, but his presence as well. Even if he was not the best at a sword, or staff, he still felt Seto's power thrumming through his own veins-a counter-effect to holding the same element. "I don't do this for fame nor do I do it for fortune."

"Then, what do you do this for?" Seto took a step closer, his lips twitching into a bitter smile when Yuugi cast him a wary glance. "You wish to free the people from despair? Yourself from the same ailment? To free your grandfather from the throes of agony?"

Atem took a step forward, blocking Yuugi from Seto's sight and words. "What do you mean? What does this have to do with Yuugi's grandfather?" Atem glanced over his shoulder at Yuugi's sharp intake of breath, narrowing his eyes when Yuugi paled and shook his head. "What is going? What aren't you telling me?"

At Atem's confusion, Seto grew quiet and withdrew, his lips pinched and his eyes dull once more. "I apologize. I have spoken out of turn. I wasn't aware that you haven't told him about your grandfather's illness."

"No." Atem intoned, shooting Yuugi another worried glance. "He hasn't. What ails the old man? Surely, it wasn't enough to prompt such a rash decision?"

Seto shot Yuugi a look of sympathy, frowning when the Connector merely turned away, his lips thinned white and his eyes dark with anger. It would seem that Yuugi would not be the one to tell this story it seemed.

"You are of the Order of the Crimson, Commander. So, I'm sure that you have heard of the Crystalis Virus?" Seto watched, carefully, as Atem paled at the name and pressed forward, all too aware that Yuugi was watching him with avid eyes. "The Crystalis Virus is somewhat of a legend in the world today, but during the Unknown's arrival, it crept along the alleyways of cities and villages and decimated children, young adults, and the elderly. I'm sure that you have seen the effects."

"Indeed." Atem responded somberly. "Is it true that it only effected those that were born with magic? Or, descended from beings that inherited magic?"

"That is the case it would seem, however, the Crystalis Virus has evolved and the new strain decimates all those that stand before it, but considering Sugoroku's age, I would presume that he has been infected with the old strain?" Seto looked to Yuugi for confirmation, continuing when the smaller man nodded tightly. "There have been rumors of a cure, but nothing definite. Knowing this, it's the reason why I asked Yuugi his reasoning for this journey. I know now that he wishes to save this world, but the second leg of his journey will be devoted to finding a cure for his grandfather."

"A wasted effort." Yuugi murmured, his sad eyes meeting neither Atem or Seto's own gaze. "But, one that I must endure all the same." he gave Seto an imploring look. "I know that this breaching your oath, Commander Kaiba, but have you seen anything? Have the realm of dreams showed you anything about a cure? A way to ease the pain that my grandfather has to endure?"

Seto's heart twisted when he had no choice but to shake his head. "You have my deepest apologies, Connector Motou, but I must say that I have not seen a cure to your grandfather's illness. The best we can do is ease his pain and pray to the Goddess for a way to salvation."

Yuugi smiled, the motion strained. "Thank you, Commander Kaiba. My personal business must wait until later, I'm afraid. You know what we are here for, yes? The Midlight Jewel."

Seto frowned at the abrupt subject change, but said nothing of it, merely reaching out and grabbing the lance and rising from his bent position. "The Midlight Jewel has been in the Church for generations and while it is in my possession, I cannot merely hand it over without our leader's input."

"You mean High Priest Aknadin?" Atem scowled at the mention of the man. He had met the man once upon a time and the exchange had been far from pleasant. The High Priest didn't have too much of a liking towards the Order.

"Indeed." Seto looked none too pleased with the information, but remained tight lipped and continued. "If it were up to me, then I would just hand it over and let you be on your way, but I am a part of the Church of Horakthy and their word is law and it must be upheld in times such as these." Seto lowered his head slightly, his blue eyes darkening with distaste for the whole matter. "You have my deepest apologies, Connector Motou, Commander Ithildin."

"The fault lies not with you, Commander and neither does it with High Priest Aknadin." Yuugi shook his head, weary at the whole thought of going to the higher ups about this matter. Even in dark times, there were those who adhered to useless rules, but Yuugi understood their reasoning. Even in times of chaos, order must be established. "Where we might find High Priest Aknadin? Is he available for an audience?"

"He is in deep prayer during this time of day. He readies himself to attend and conduct mass for the citizens. Fortunately, he is almost done with his prayer and we will be able to catch him in his office." Seto turned on his heel, going down the small set of stairs that led to the throne. He glanced over his shoulder at the two still figures.

"Shall we? If we hesitate then we will not see him until the morrow. He is a busy man."

"Of course." Yuugi murmured, sharing a quick look with Atem as they followed Seto out of the room and down the quiet corridors. Without acolytes running around and conducting chores, the church halls were an almost eerie quiet that had Yuugi leaning closer to Atem for warmth. The hallways brought a coldness with them that caused a shiver to run down his spine and it was far from the kind that was a mere chill. No, there was something rather off about this church, but Yuugi couldn't put his finger on it.

"Commander?" Yuugi called out, in an effort to distill the quiet that surround them and to rid themselves of it. "How long have you been with the Church?"

"Eight years." Seto replied, his back to them as he led them down a set of stairs that made Yuugi feel a tad claustrophobic. "I trust you heard the rumors about me, Commander Ithildin? The Kaiba Corp heir who fled to make his own legacy?"

"And left the company to your younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba." Atem finished, staring at Seto's tense shoulders. "Although, one might wonder why you left your home so suddenly? You'll have to forgive me, but I doubt it was for glory. Being the heir to that company and helping out cities scattering the continent would have been glorious enough. Your father's company helps feeds thousands and arms even more so. So, if I may ask, what brought you to the ever-closing walls of the church?"

Seto stopped suddenly, his right foot on the stair while his left dangled mere inches from the floor. He glanced over his shoulder, his lips pulled into a dreadful smirk that sent a wary shiver down Yuugi's spine. What a dreadful expression.

"I came to the Church to purify my mind, Atem." Seto responded softly. "After all, when one sees your death over and over again, you seek salvation like one seeks air if they are drowning. That is the fate of the Dream-Sage, you see?" Seto continued walking, his foots steps loud against the stunned silence. "To see the past, present, future, and ones demise. We Dream-Sages see all and nothing. We see the end and beginning, but after awhile, we wonder what begins and what ends. After dreaming and seeing strangers faces and their fates, I decided to abandon my set future and seek a new one. One of my own making."

"So, you decided to join the church to not only ease your mind, but to forge your own future?" Yuugi questioned softly. "In my history lessons, it is said that it is forbidden for a Dream-Sage to break their fate."

"That is true." Seto acknowledged. "However, I can't stand idly by and watch my own death over and over again. It is enough to drive a man insane." Seto continued down the corridor, his strides long and quick enough for Yuugi to start a light jog to keep up. "I will not allow my own power to drive me to the brink of madness. I not only do this for myself but for my brother as well." Seto stopped again, arriving at a large, green double door with gold handles. "He has yet to forgive me for my sudden departure, but I hope that one day he will understand my motives." Seto took a shuddering breath before turning to them with a grim frown. "This is the High Priest's office." he knocked three times before a deep voice urged him to enter, the tone impatient.

"High Priest Aknadin." Seto greeted, entering the bright office before closing the door behind Atem and Yuugi. "This Yuugi Motou and Commander Atem Ithildin-"

"Timaeus' spawn?" Aknadin interrupted, rising from his chair, the wheels squeaking against the floor. Aknadin assessed his new guest from underneath his cream color hood. "You're a long away from home, Commander. What brings you to the holy city?"

"We are here for the Midlight Jewel, High Priest Aknadin." Atem responded, ignoring the fact that he was called a spawn. "My companion is a Connector, and he has figured out a way to rid this world of the Unknown forever."

Aknadin shot Atem an amused look, his hand reaching up to rub his beard. "Has he?" he questioned mildly, his tone full of mockery. "And what, pray tell, is his plan? Does he plan to pray away the vile creatures?"

"The prophecy has been solved, High Priest." Yuugi spoke, refusing to acknowledge the man's harsh words, but judging from the sudden narrowing of those eyes, the man cared less about that and more about his confession. "The Unknown are said to be coming from the Gate of Huine. If we use the jewels and close the gate then our problem will be solved."

"And all we have to contend with are the remaining Unknown." Aknadin finished, his face thoughtful and Yuugi was quite relieved that the man looked contrite at his earlier words. "I loathe to admit that I believe you, and it's not easy to get Atem here to the holy city." Aknadin smirked at that. "I will grant your request, but I have a condition of my own."

"And that is?" Yuugi pressed, his frown wary. A priest this man may be, but honesty and integrity didn't seem to be in his personality set. "What would you have us do for the Midlight Jewel?"

"I would have Seto trail you on your journey as a representative of the church." Aknadin shot Atem a condescending look that set the soldier on edge. "I will not have the Order of the Crimson and the son of Timaeus take all the glory."

"This isn't about glory nor who is going to cross the finish line, Aknadin." Atem snapped, at his patience end with the man. "This is about saving our world. Nothing more and nothing less. I gain nothing but the fact that the people of this world are safe."

"Nevertheless, I want the Church's involvement in this journey." Aknadin continued. "You accept the church's involvement and have Seto join your journey, then you shall have the Midlight Jewel."

Atem's jaw clenched at the proposal and shared a look with Yuugi who nodded his head, eyes flashing with disappointment. He returned his gaze to Aknadin whose lips spread into a smirk, pleased that he had won the battle for the time being.

"You have a deal." Atem grunted, his expression displeased. "Commander Kaiba will join our group in exchange for the Midlight Jewel."

Aknadin nodded, pleased, before turning to Seto who unhooked the jewel from the lance and placed it into Yuugi's hands who brought it to his chest in relief whilst wearing a small frown. He didn't understand the deal that Aknadin bargained. Who won? In return for the Midlight Jewel, Seto, a Dream-Sage and an expert about the land that surrounded them would join this cause in exchange for a defenseless city and a piece of glory?

In the end, both sides would suffer because of the eventual loss of life and for that, the jewel in his hands felt like nothing more of a burden.

* * *

Hours later, negotiations are concluded, and Seto finds himself in the corner of a tavern, a mug of ale on his lips and eyes on a man who sits near the center of the cluster of tables and patrons. The man is beautiful and Seto wants to introduce himself, but he stills and takes a shuddering breath at the thought. He is of the Church and it is forbidden to take carnal pleasure of the flesh, especially of his rank. But, his mind drifts to Atem and Yuugi and the looks and the closeness that they share with one another. It wasn't fair, but what he takes joy in is the fact that he will be walking away from this city where his identity isn't as wildly known.

The smaller villages offer reprieve for those who had followed the church all of their lives and Seto shivers in excitement at seeing his brother again, but he dreads at the thought of seeing those blue-gray eyes filled with anger. He pushes the thought aside, before allowing his eyes to drift forward and almost jumps at the sight of the man, a beautiful blond approaching him with a small smile, and darkened hazel eyes.

"Evening." the man greeted, taking a seat at the only spare chair Seto's table has to offer. "How are you?"

"Good." Seto responds, knowing the game of simple conversation. Conversation that it is going to lead to the upstairs bedroom. "You? How is this night treating you, my friend?"

"Good, better now that I've found such pleasant company." the man grinned, the motion wild and holding pleasures that Seto wanted to explore. "My name is Katsuya and yours?"

Seto pinched his lips, staring into those hazel eyes for a moment. Katsuya might not be the man's real name, so, why should he give his own. "Seth." he responded after a hesitant pause. "My name is Seth."

"It's good to meet you, Seth, why don't we take this discussion upstairs." Katsuya's lips curved into a pleasant smile that sent shivers down his spine. "Too much noise down here, right?"

Seto returned the smile, placing the edicts of the past eight years to the back of his mind. He was a hot-blooded male. One night couldn't hurt, right?

"Indeed." Seto agreed swiftly, rising from the seat and leaving the ale behind for another. "Too much noise."


	11. Chapter 11

Silmeria - It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah, I am sorry about that. Work, my laziness and life just got in the way. I'm not going to promise that updates will be faster, but I will promise to try and get them out a bit sooner, yeah? So, without further ado, enjoy the newest chapter of Angel's Shield.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Atem and Yuugi - The Commander and Connector **

"Are you sure you're not angry?" Yuugi asked, softly staring at Atem from the corner of his eye as the man's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed to slits at the display before them.

"I am quite well, little one." Atem returned tightly, his posture stiff as they watched the proceedings warily. "I thank you for your concern and it warms my heart."

Yuugi sighed, turning back to the small parade with a tight frown of his own. Below them, on the streets of the Holy City of Horakthy, a parade marched in celebration of Seto's departure and the news that a way had been found to defeat the Unknown. News that Yuugi, Atem nor Jounouchi had any intention of sharing to the people, but High Priest Aknadin had demanded that the news be spread not only to boost the spirits of the people, but to encourage prayer for their safe journey. One of which Yuugi did not mind, but the other? Telling the entire world that the Unknown would be vanquished? It was a senseless mistake and Yuugi had given Aknadin a thorough thrashing in the privacy of his offices, but his complaints had gone on deaf ears and a celebration had come out of it. Something of which Atem had been none too pleased about to say the least.

"You have my sincerest apologies about this, Atem." Yuugi murmured, shaking his head and taking a step back into the shadows so that he would not be seen by the onlookers. "I did try to stop this from happening. It was not my intention-"

"Please." Atem began, his voice softening at Yuugi's babbling. "Lay your worries to rest, little one. It is not you that I'm mad at. It's that damned Priest. He is profiting off the people's suffering and our diligence. It is one of the reasons why the Church of Horakthy and I do not get along. There is corruption among the upper ranks. None that I am not too fond of, I'm afraid."

Yuugi shook his head again, his eyes darkening at the thought. Yes, there was corruption, but the entire religion wasn't bad. Or at least, he didn't think so. There were good people like Seto and Sister Rosa, but the likes of High Priest Aknadin, people that were closest to the light were as black as night and Yuugi saw no future for those who saw to their own survival instead of the people who yearned for a simple and carefree life.

"I understand your feelings towards the Church, but it's best that you not reveal them to the townsfolk nor to the acolytes." Yuugi hurried to get to the point as he saw Atem's jaw clench tighter. "Now that the world knows about our journey, we need to use discretion about our feelings on how the world itself is ran and those who are in charge of it. High Priests, Kings, Queens, are needed and us? We are but simple men on a journey in which the conclusion is the freedom from pain and despair. We cannot afford to fail because of our anger and others greed, Atem."

Atem nodded, his jaw still tight as he watched the procession and although he wanted to stop the insanity that was laid before him, he wouldn't strip the little joy the people of this city and the eventually the world would have because of their mission. At first, the failure of this journey could have been swept under the rug, but now? They didn't have a choice in whether they succeeded or failed.

"Atem-"

"I hear you, little one." Atem interrupted gently. "I hear your words and I will abide by them, but I cannot condone this display of power. He's taking credit where it is not due and should we fail-"

"We won't." Yuugi appeared by his side, placing a hand on his arm and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "We already have two of the jewels and it's only a matter of time before we have the third and final one in our grasp-"

"And yet, we have no clue as to where to look for the final jewel." Atem shook his head at the thought, a headache already forming. "I have little geographical understanding about this continent, but other than that, I have no clue as to where to begin, I'm afraid."

"You don't need to worry about whether you know the lands or not. That is why we have Seto and Jounouchi." Yuugi grinned at the thought, filled with glee at the thought of those meeting. He couldn't wait.

"Speaking of Jounouchi." Atem looked around, a look of confusion and impatience painting his features. "Where in the hell is he?"

Yuugi blinked in realization before looking around their quarters and down into the crowds for a glance, only not see the flash of golden hair that Jounouchi was known for. He gave his ally a worried glance. In their time together thus far, he had seen hide nor hair of the Aura Reader. The man couldn't have possibly abandoned him, could he?

"You don't think he left, do you?" Yuugi couldn't suppress the worry in his tone. While they didn't know Jounouchi for very long, he had come to think of the man as a friend and a valued ally in battle. Besides, Jounouchi didn't seem like the type to suddenly abandon them.

As if answering their questions, the door to their quarters creaked open and Jounouchi appeared, wearing a sheepish expression, but it wasn't what Yuugi was paying attention to. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but Atem beat the man to the punch, his tone scathing and amused all at once.

"What the hell happened to you and your clothes?" Atem demanded, stepping into the room with a narrowed-eyed glare. "Where were you and what were you doing?"

Jounouchi raised his hands in a gesture of peace and surrender, but bore his own narrowed, sharp stare. "I got caught up in a little business-nothing too dangerous, mind you-but I thought it would be fine to spend a little time with a-" Jounouchi stared at Yuugi whose cheeks burned at the implication. "Anyway, what's up with you? No need to hound me-"

"You're our friend, Jounouchi." Yuugi interrupted softly. "We were worried."

A flicker of interest crossed Jounouchi's face but quickly disappeared and that smile was back on the Aura Reader's lips. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. I just wanted to explore the city on my own, see the sights."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Atem shared an amused look with Yuugi before returning his attention to Jounouchi who was looking put out by the teasing remark. "And? Did you enjoy the sights?"

"I enjoyed them plenty." Jounouchi returned, giving the commander a leer before nodding his head towards the window. "What's with the celebrations? Festival?"

"I'm afraid not." Atem responded, a frown on his lips once more. "This, my friend, is the Church's way of giving the people hope."

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi asked, his expression wary. "What's going on?"

"We have gained the Midlight Jewel." Yuugi responded. "However, in return, the Church has pushed itself into our path and wants us to cooperate fully."

"Wait." Jounouchi shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you were funded by the Church? It's how you made it this far, right?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, the Church back in Oira City was funding the journey, but it wasn't public and the funds were procured by the Order. However, the church here in Horakthy has made our journey public making our task ever the more difficult. The Prophecy, the Gate and Jewels are now public knowledge."

"Which means you're going to have a bunch of frauds running around Ilfirin claiming to be Connectors and from the Order." Jounouchi placed a hand against his temple in exasperation. "I was never fond of the Church, but to be this stupid..."

"Also," Atem continued. "The Church has ordered us to bring along one of their subordinates."

"Oh? Who would that be?" Jounouchi joined them at the balcony doors, leaning over and grinning at the festivities. "Some major religious figure?"

"In a way, he is. His name is Seto Kaiba."

"Oh?" Jounouchi shrugged, the name failing to bring an adequate response. "Is the guy famous or something?"

Atem and Yuugi shared a look before turning back to Jounouchi with what the Aura Reader could only describe as amusement. "As far as the Church is concerned, yes, he is famous in their eyes. He is Commander to the Knights of Horakthy, holy warriors charged with the protection of the people that reside inside the city. He is also a Dream-Sage, one of the last."

"A Dream-Sage, huh?" Jounouchi murmured, tilting his head to side in curiosity. The guy sounded alright, but you never knew with those religious types. "So, he's coming with us? As a representative of the Church?"

"That's correct. In High Priest Aknadin's words, the people would feel better if one who preserved their interests were among you." Atem snorted bitterly. "To protect his interest is more like it."

"I didn't expect a guard dog to join our mission, but the more the merrier, I suppose."

"Who are you calling a guard dog?" a deep voice asked, its tone harsh and barely civil. "If anyone's a dog then it's you."

"Oh?" Jounouchi turned, and promptly froze at the sight of the man standing in the doorway to the balcony. "Seth?"

_Seth _froze at the name, his eyes darkening as he took in Jounouchi's form. "Katsuya?" he looked to Yuugi and Atem who gave them confused stares. "You know him?"

"You know them?" Jounouchi nodded his head in Atem and Yuugi's direction, who, to their credit, still remained frozen. "Seth? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Seto approached him and took in his appearance, much less ragged than the previous night. "What are you doing here? With the Commander and Connector?"

"I don't understand." Yuugi whispered, watching the two men go back and forth. "What's going on? And why does Jounouchi keep calling Seto, Seth?"

"That's a-" Atem froze as it clicked and he swallowed the laugh down with the mightiest of efforts. "It...seems, little one, that Seth, or rather, Seto was Jounouchi's conquest the other night. It seemed that they went under different alias."

"Oh?" Yuugi blinked, before he too froze. "_Oh." _

This was certainly going to make things awkward, wasn't it?

_"_Enough." Atem commanded, stalling the argument and quite frustrated with it at this point. "Let us move on from the fact that you both slept together, alright?"

"This is fucking embarrassing." Jounouchi grumbled. "Who knew that a one night stand would come back and bite me in the ass like this?"

"Indeed." Seto murmured, his own cheeks red. "What are we to do about this?"

"Nothing." Atem snapped, at his wits end with the situation. "What the both of you do with your personal lives is your own business, but I'll not allow it to interfere with this journey, am I clear on this?" When no response arrived, Atem asked again, his tone bordering on impatience. "Am I clear, gentlemen?"

Seto and Jounouchi shared a look of distaste, but Yuugi didn't miss the reluctance in their eyes. This conversation wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

"Of course." Seto agreed, sharing another look with Jounouchi who nodded in agreement. "This journey to heal Ilfirin is what comes first. Well gentlemen? Let us depart on the morrow? We have a quite a ways to go til we reach the elves village."

"The Village of the Elves?" Yuugi prodded, excited at the thought of visiting the elves, despite their existence sitting on the edge of a knife, Yuugi still believed that they would be brought back from it. Just as humanity would one day.

"If there is a race that knows the whereabouts of jewels such as these then it would be the elves. They have existed since time immoral and their knowledge is power. So, we shall depart on the morrow." Seto bowed his head in Yuugi and Atem's direction. "I apologize for this...incident, it won't happen again. For now, enjoy the festivities and I shall see the three of you at the entrance bright and early."

Seto turned on his heel, shooting Jounouchi one last look before leaving the three of them alone in awkward silence before Jounouchi coughed and quietly excused himself, that blush ever present on his cheeks.

"Well." Yuugi breathed, a smile struggling to stay off his face. "What a turn of events. A man of a church and one who walks on the edge of life and death. There is hope for salvation for those two yet, right?"

Atem snorted, rolling his eyes and heading towards the table where a bottle wine waited, chilled and ready for him to drink-straight from the bottle- "Salvation? From what? Blue balls?"

_"Atem." _

"You know it's true." Atem uncorked the bottle, stilling when he gave Yuugi a grave look before turning and resuming his attempt to get into the bottle of wine. "We will separate them if need be. I meant it when I said nothing will interfere with this journey."

"You have to hold true to your own words, Commander." Yuugi approached him, gently taking the bottle of wine from his fingers and setting it back in its bucket. "I won't have you late because of a hangover, no?"

Atem's lips twitched, put out because of the scolding but the thought of someone-of Yuugi-throwing his words back to him caused a smile to finally pull at his lips. "Very well, little one. I won't drink tonight, but what do you think about all of this, hmm?"

"Honestly?" Yuugi tapped his finger into the pool of water that was gathering around the ice bucket. "I think it's good for them both. To have someone, you know? You're not a fool and I know you saw that Jounouchi didn't plan on living beyond the end of this journey."

Atem nodded, his crimson eyes grave at the thought and urged Yuugi to continue.

"I think that having Seto here will give him a chance-a reprieve-of thinking about Mai and Shizuka and what he's lost." Yuugi placed a hand on Atem's naked arm, depraved from the armor for the day. "I won't interfere with this and its natural progression. If they chose to continue...sleeping together then so be it so as long as it doesn't interfere with the journey."

Atem nodded again, his eyes on the hand, grinning mildly when Yuugi removed it, his own cheeks burning. "So as long as it doesn't interfere with our objectives, I will say nothing, but if it turns into something more, then I will tell them that you are to thank, little one."

"Do what you must." Yuugi turned away making his way towards the bed. The noise outside had dulled leaving them with only wind that carried the smell of food and wine into the air. The parade and festival was winding down and he was grateful for it. "Do you think about it?" Yuugi asked, turning back to Atem who had moved from the table to the chairs to watch the sunset. It would be getting dark soon.

"Think about what?" Atem inquired, turning to Yuugi and blinking when the Connector gave him a curious, soft look. "Sex? All the time."

"No, dumb-ass," Yuugi retorted bluntly, rolling over on the bed with his pale, naked feet in the air. "Love. Do you ever think about love?"

"No." Atem responded, his tone dull in the face of Yuugi's question. "Do I think about my father? Yes, I love him dearly. Do I think about my men and my people that I have to protect? Yes, I love them as brothers and sisters. But, love, matters of the heart? No, I don't think about it nor is it wise to do so."

"Why?" Yuugi inquired, his attention on Atem was fierce. "Do you think no one will love you? Or...you will not survive to experience it?"

"A little bit of both." Atem squirmed, uncomfortable with the conversation, but continued, knowing that Yuugi would want an answer. "I have always thought of surviving in this world meant more than falling in love. I would survive and think about the future another day. But now," Atem rose from his seat, approaching the balcony doors with a thoughtful expression. "Now there's a chance that humanity will survive? Love is not such a faraway thought. And yourself, little one? What of you?"

Yuugi shrugged, lowering his eyes to the bed sheets. "I have thought of it, but my journey and grandfather comes first, just as the people and the mission come first for you. I am not adverse to the thought of love, but for now? Let's save the world first?" Yuugi crawled under the blankets, a yawn escaping his lips. "See you in the morning?"

"Of course." Atem returned to the balcony with a frown. The little one was certainly evasive, but no matter. He glanced over his shoulder, frowning when he noticed Yuugi lightly shivering. He opened his mouth when he heard a small sniff and decided that it would be best to leave the little one alone for the moment. We all needed a private moment, but the back of Atem's mind itched at the cause of Yuugi's despair-was it him? Or their talk of love and loss?

It was frightful thing, he imagined, to never find love or companionship. Atem had his comrades and his father and Seto and Jounouchi had each other-whether they realized or not-and Yuugi? Yuugi had his heritage and his ailing grandfather that had a slim chance of seeing his return. A slim chance of seeing the rebirth of their world and resurrection of races on the brink of death. So, in the end, Yuugi had nothing but hope and despair and Atem decided that wouldn't do at all. The little one deserved more and Atem would see to it that he would get it.

He would make sure that his little one had friendship, loyalty, laughter, and protection and one day love. Of that, Atem swore on his Crimson Cloak.


	12. Chapter 12

Silmeria - It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah, I am sorry about that. Work, my laziness and life just got in the way. I'm not going to promise that updates will be faster, but I will promise to try and get them out a bit sooner, yeah? So, without further ado, enjoy the newest chapter of Angel's Shield.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - The Elven Respite and the Blind Noble **

"It's far too dangerous to be carrying him." Seto reprimanded, his eyes scanning the wide plains laid before them. Although the Golden Lands were rife with beauty and nature, it was also excellent at hiding the real dangers of the land. Wolves wild from hunger and disease hid in the small patches of forests waiting for their next meal. Plants that looked exotic were nothing but poisonous and devoured their victims whom were paralyzed with venom and fear. And lest not forget the Unknown who ruled the land with bloodstained claws and malicious eyes. Seto meant no harm towards Yuugi. The Connector was kind and compassionate, but the twisted ankle-an unfortunate accident-and Atem's slowed pace for taking Yuugi on his back and shouldering him, they were never going to make to the village on time or alive.

"He's injured." Atem snapped, blinking away the sweat that managed to roll down his dirtied skin and into his eyes, bringing little relief from the heat of the Golden Lands. Thus far, they had ran into their fair share of creatures that looked similar, but less formidable than the Unknown. A need breed, perhaps? "If I were to let him down, then our progress would be hindered further. I ask that you grant us peace and patience, Lord Kaiba."

In other words, Seto thought with a bitter frown, shut up and let him be for the time being.

"I'm more than capable of healing him and setting any fractures to right." Seto continued, unheeded by the subtle insult. He would not be deterred by the Commander's stubbornness nor the Connector's indulgence in the said Commander's sudden kindness. Be it far from him to interfere with their little flirting game, but they had a mission complete with little time to do it.

"We can't afford to waste magic." Jounouchi put in, his voice rough with exhaustion and it caused a shiver to run down Seto's spine at the sound of it-the tone familiar after that rather raucous night of love making. It was all well that Jounouchi couldn't sound like that all the time lest Seto be a puddled mess of hormones. "Besides, that would draw attention to us and that's the last thing we needed after that Unknown attack."

Atem flinched at the reminder. They had left the city just as dawn was waking the merchants up for a long day of bargaining and hopes of bringing a purse full of gold and silver home to the family. The road was empty and peaceful, devoid of the Unknown and monsters alike and their chatter kept them from their drowsy states and he along with Yuugi figured out that Jounouchi was quite the morning person, looking rather chipper for it being so early, something that Seto called him out on in a flash, bringing a dark cloud over the blond's head for the first time in days. Instead of chatter and humor, Jounouchi and Seto tossed insults like a farmer tossing vegetables into his wagon for an impromptu sale and Atem and Yuugi could do nothing but watch as it escalated into a full-blown screaming match with neither side giving up or backing down. This simple, little argument could have went well into the night if not a small group of Unknown shown up taking to the noise and the heat.

The fight resulted in their favor, but Yuugi managed to twisted an ankle while doing some quick casting to save Jounouchi out of a pinch and thus their current situation consisted of Atem carrying Yuugi to save on mana and Seto looking the poorer for it, insisting that Yuugi was well enough to walk on his own two feet. Something which Atem and Jounouchi didn't take very well.

"Besides." Jounouchi continued. "Yuugi saved my life and I'll grant him all the comforts if it's within my powers and if that's him being comfortable and using Atem as a mule then so be it."

"Hey!"

"But, for now, this is how we're going to travel until we reach the village which is about three more hours away. You know that means, Lord Kaiba? I don't want to hear another complaint about our traveling situation until we've reached our destination, understood?"

"But-"

_"Understood?"_ Jounouchi repeated, his tone booking no argument. He was tired and the last thing he wanted to do was argue with his bed-mate. "I'll not have you insult Yuugi. It's not his fault that he's hurt. I would treat you in the same manner if something was wrong or you had an injury."

"I understand that you would, but-"

"But, But, But," Jounouchi repeated. "I don't want to hear another protest from you either. Honestly, you should treat your travelling companions with more respect. I'm sure that your father along with the Church taught you some manners."

"Of course they did-" Seto remained tight lipped and turned his head away when Jounouchi narrowed his eyes in his direction, as if daring him to continue the sentence. When the world did he become so whipped? And by an Aura Reader no less! "Fine." Seto grated out, turning to Yuugi and bowing his head. "You have my apologies, Connector Motou."

"It's quite alright." Yuugi buried his face into Atem's shoulder, hiding his smile. What an entertaining journey this was turning out to be. "I understand your desire to rush towards the village, but it's better to pace ourselves along the Golden Lands so that we can arrive safely. What use is it to travel this far only to drop dead from exhaustion. Worse yet, being killed by the Unknown."

Seto looked away, his cheeks flushed with shame. "You're right." he muttered, unhappy about the situation. The Golden Lands, although beautiful, were deadly with its creatures and increased activity. "Once more, you have my apologies."

Yuugi stared, looking at the man's flushed cheeks and irritated eyes. How embarrassing, he thought, to have to apologize to someone whom he considered of lower rank. But, the longer he traveled with Seto, the more he began to understand the man's motives, actions, and behaviors. It was obvious that Seto grew up in a rich household where everything was given to him on a silver platter. He didn't have to worry about people disobeying him or having to grow hungry or cold on a dark, winter's night. For but a brief moment, he lost the comfort when he became a member of the church, but the luxury was restored as he moved up the ranks. Seto was a man who didn't go without for very long and Yuugi knew that the journey was going to be difficult for him.

The man was going to stumble-that was a guaranteed given-but how much and for how long, Yuugi didn't know. But, for now, he would take an easy on the man. Guide him slowly into a world that he was so unused to.

"You're forgiven, but don't you think you owe the others an apology as well?" Yuugi held back the flicker of regret when Seto's eyes become more irritated at being called out on his behavior. He said that he was going to go easy on the man, but he had no intention of letting the man get off with chiding's he didn't deserve.

"Commander." Seto turned to his bed-mate, that tale tale flush on his cheeks. "Katsuya. I apologize for my behavior. I realize that I haven't been the most pleasant of companions, but I hope that I can rectify that situation."

"You're apology is accepted-for the both of us." Atem shot Jounouchi a look that was returned with shrewd amusement. "Right?"

Jounouchi snorted, folding his arms and staring ahead out into the seemingly endless plains. As much as Seto didn't deserve their forgiveness, it would be in their best interests to be civil and let bygones be bygones. After all, who knew how long they would be travelling together?

"Right." Jounouchi agreed, his lips twitching when he heard Seto's minute sigh of relief. "C'mon, let's get going. I want to try and make it there by sunset. This is the last place I want to be when the sun sets."

Yuugi nodded in agreement, watching with amused eyes as Jounouchi patted Seto on the shoulder before moving down the road, glancing back and jerking his head as a signal for Seto to catch up, smiling when the knight did as he bid.

"A couple in the making." Atem murmured below him, a smile obvious in his voice. "I wonder how long they'll deny it for?"

"I give it two or three weeks before they settle into a routine." Yuugi whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around Atem's shoulders as the man began to move again, marginally slower than their other companions. "He did bring up a good point: are you sure you're going to be okay with carrying me like this? I can always use my staff as a walking stick until we reach the village."

"No." Atem responded, huffing through exertion and exasperation. "I don't want us getting caught unawares and you have to defend yourself harder than necessary. It's only going to injure you further. So, let's continue on and make to the village. Besides, you can buy me a meal for all the trouble I'm going through-you're getting a little heavy."

"_Hey." _

Atem chuckled, failing to rise to the bait of another argument, merely giving out a hum of acknowledgement as they finally caught up to Seto and Jounouchi who were waiting for them at the top of hill wearing relieved grins.

"What's with the grins?" Yuugi questioned. "See something?"

"Yeah." Jounouchi pointed down the road and just at the start of the forest was a stone cobblestone road. "Turns out the journey is going to be shorter than we thought."

"From the looks of it, it seems like the elves have begun migrating out of the forest. I remember the path being set further in." Seto looked troubled. "I wondered if the forest has degraded?"

"One way to find out. Let's head inside."

* * *

"You can set me down now, Atem. I thank you." Yuugi tapped his companion on the shoulder, smiling when he was lowered and handed his staff as a walking stick. He leaned on it and took a careful look around, feeling a flicker of disappointment at the state of the elfin village. It was nothing like the books and pictures he had managed to find. No gleaming water fountains or statues of great elfin warriors or mages, nor were there any gleaming pathways that lead to grand mansions or stables that housed pure-bred horses. The village looked like a normal one that humans occupied with houses that were centered around a large manor that housed the lord of the village. The only amazing piece of architect was the mana statue sitting next to the shops that sat on the outer perimeter of the village.

"Not much of an elfin village." Jounouchi muttered, placing his hands behind his head. "I barely see any of their architecture at all." Jounouchi turned to Seto with an imploring look. "Was this done on purpose?"

"Yes. They found the human design to be more mobile and durable than their elfin design. Although, it is a shame that they had to give something so precious up." Seto narrowed his eyes when he caught a pair of elves approaching. The fact that they had swords and bows didn't help his nerves. "We have company."

"Visitors." the elf who was leading the small group spoke, his brown eyes assessing the group before them. "What business do you have in our village?"

Yuugi's lips thinned at the arrogant question. "My name is Yuugi Motou, and this is Commander Atem Ithildin of the Order of the Crimson. Jounouchi Katsuya of the Aura Readers and Seto Kaiba, Commander of the Holy Knights of Horakthy. We have come to your village seeking knowledge and if possible, an audience with your leader."

"Our leader is indisposed at the moment." the head elf spoke once more, not moved by the group of titles he was told in the introduction. "We ask that you leave our village."

"But we have come all this way-"

"And I'm sorry that you have wasted your time, but once again, our leader is indisposed at the moment. He'll not see the likes of you-"

"You are the Voice of our Lord, Silas?" a soft, curious voice called out suddenly, forcing the entire group to turn to the left to see an elf dressed in dark blue and black robes approach them with a grace that Yuugi had only seen in Mothers of the Church. The elf stopped, folding his arms across his lean chest and keeping his eyes focused on Silas, the head of the guard. "Well? Are you?"

"No." Silas lowered his head, his jaw clenched. "I am merely a servant, Lord Noah."

"That you are, but are we not all servants of the Gods? Of Lords? Of Queens and Kings? Are we not puppets tied to strings that could be cut at any moment?" Noah smiled, placing a hand on his chin in thought. "Then again, there are those who fight against the weave of fate right, Silas? Those of us who wish to be more than mere servants."

"M'ilord."

"Ah, stern as always Silas and yet, no fun to be had with you on this day." Noah waved a hand towards the road leading deeper into the village. "Away with you now, hmm? I shall take care of the guests. I have been waiting on their arrival."

"M'ilord-"

"Silas. I shall not repeat myself. You have done your job amicably, but I will take care of them now. Away with you all until I need of you again."

"M'ilord."

As the guards departed, Noah turned, facing the group and it was then that Yuugi noticed a rather startling fact about their savior. He blinked, letting out a sharp gasp that caused Noah to turn in his direction and give a rather bitter smile.

"Figured it out have you, sir?" Noah continued staring with those eyes, a milky blue that Yuugi thought rather beautiful despite the ailment. "I feel no judgment, which I am eternally grateful, Connector."

"What's going on?" Jounouchi asked, turning from Yuugi to Noah and back again, his expression confused and frustrated. "Figured out what?"

"He's blind." Atem responded morosely. "An elf with an ailment. The Gods were indeed cruel."

_Or, were they? _

First impressions aside, Noah seemed too comfortable with them and he was sure that he wasn't a Dream-Sage like Seto and if that wasn't the case, then what was Noah? The elf couldn't possibly know that they were coming, did he?

"I'm sure that you have questions, but for now, why don't you come to my home and rest? I'm sure that you have traveled far." when no one made an effort to move, Noah smiled, that bitter stretch of the lips rising again. "First, I suppose that I have to formally introduce myself, right?"

"It would ease the nerves." Jounouchi put in dryly.

Noah chuckled at the remark, and placed a hand on his chest. "My name is Noah of the House of the Mellyrn, Bastard son of Lord Marcellus and Wielder of the Light."

"Wielder of the Light?" Yuugi pressed, shoving his suspicions to the side in exchange for his curiosity. "What is that?"

"If want to know then come with me." Noah held out a hand towards the manor that loomed overhead. "I'm sure you have lots of questions about the Jewel of Dawn." Noah shook his head again, somehow knowing that protests were rising from their lips. "Come with me and I will reveal all."

"And if this a trap?" Atem prompted, narrowing his eyes at the welcoming smile Noah bore towards him. "What then?"

"You're free to plunge a sword through this blind elf's heart if that comes to be, Commander Ithildin, Second Crimson Blade." Noah chuckled, when Atem choked at the blunt response. "Well? Daylight trickles away and so does my patience. Will you come?"

"Yes." Yuugi said, surprising his comrades with his quick response. "We will come and learn more of the Jewel of Dawn, which, is the reason we have come here, correct?" he directed the last bit of his question towards his comrades who begrudgingly nodded their heads. "Shall we, Lord Mellyrn?"

"We shall, Yuugi Motou."


	13. Chapter 13

Silmeria - It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah, I am sorry about that. Work, my laziness and life just got in the way. I'm not going to promise that updates will be faster, but I will promise to try and get them out a bit sooner, yeah? So, without further ado, enjoy the newest chapter of Angel's Shield.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Home of the Connectors **

"I assure you that the Jewel of Dawn will cause you no harm, Connector Motou." Noah's soothing voice echoed in Yuugi's ears. "I have lived with its power and warmth for decades and you can see that no harm has befallen me and I expect the same to be said of you."

"I understand, Lord Mellyrn." Yuugi murmured, his arms still out stretched, the Jewel of Dawn inches within his grasp and yet, he couldn't find it in himself to grab it. The purpose of the journey was mere inches from his hands and Yuugi couldn't find the strength nor the courage to touch it.

"Yuugi." Atem appeared at his side, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder and forcing him to turn and stare up at the older man. "It's okay. We're all here for you, alright? There's no need to be frightened. This is our last obstacle-our last hurdle before Ilflirin will belong to the people once more. I won't have you falter on me now. Take the Jewel and let it be ours."

"Yes." Yuugi turned his eyes back to the Jewel of Dawn before reaching out and removing the object from the pedestal, allowing the room to return to its dull lighting. He folded his hands around it and brought it to his chest, ignoring the heat pressing through his clothing. He couldn't believe it. The Jewel of Dawn was in his hands and the hardest part of their journey was over. What would have taken years had only taken a handful of weeks thanks to Jonouchi and Seto's knowledge of the land and Atem's skills. Atem was right, it would only be a matter of time before Ilfirin was theirs again and he couldn't wait.

"Thank you." Yuugi breathed, turning to face Noah who wore a soft smile and weary eyes. _"Thank you, Noah." _

Noah's soft smile turned brighter at the gratitude in the Connector's voice. "No thanks are needed, Connector Motou. I was more than happy to help with your task." Noah was quiet for a moment before speaking again, his tone contemplative. "What are your plans now?"

"We are to head straight to the Gate of Huine." Yuugi responded, the jewel in his hands felt heavier at the thought, but his heart was a different matter. It grew lighter at the thought of the journey coming to its completion. All of the heartache they endured since the Unknown's arrival would come to a swift end. Of that, Yuugi was sure.

"Wait." Jounouchi spoke up, urgent. "Do we even know where this gate is? I mean, what good is it if we collect the jewels and not know where this place is? Does the Gate of Huine even exist?"

"It does indeed exist, Jounouchi." Seto soothed, placing a calm hand on his lover's shoulder. "It is in the Holy Books and it is written to be located in the Connector's Village."

Jounouchi shoulders slouched in mild relief before perking up at the thought of the Connector's home. He turned to Yuugi with a small grin. "Your home? It's on this continent?"

"I'm afraid not." Yuugi's heart twisted at the thought of his own home, destroyed before he even breathed life. "My tribe was destroyed before I was born. I resided in a forest with my grandfather for many years before the start of this journey."

"Oh." Jounouchi murmured in sympathy, all too understanding in losing one's home. It hadn't been too long since he lost his own, after all. "I'm sorry to hear that, Yuugi. I was looking forward to meeting your tribe."

"That is a sentiment that we both share, my friend." Yuugi smiled tightly at the thought. Oh, how he longed to meet his tribesman-to learn of the past and the present of his people. Of course, he had his grandfather, but what about after? Sugoroku wasn't long for this world and all records of the Connectors would be lost with his death and Yuugi would be alone. The world would be safe, but he would be alone.

"If Yuugi's tribe and village are gone, then what village were the Holy Books talking about?" Atem inquired. "I know that the Connectors are originally from the Golden Lands, but which village?"

"I'm afraid that the Holy Books weren't specific in that regard." Seto sounded regretful. "However, there are two villages in reasonable distance that we can check out. Noah?" Seto turned to the elf with a thoughtful frown. "Would you happen to hear about the Gate of Huine? Before we arrived?"

"Indeed." Noah responded. "My father has told me stories about the Gate of Huine and what lay behind it. Some have said that another world lies behind the gate, while others believe that it holds nothing but darkness that form the Unknown. Whichever the case may be, the gate needs to be closed before further damage is done to Ilfirin. If the Holy Books hold the truth, and the Gate of Huine resides in one of the Connector villages then it would be best to check out the closest one which is about a league from our position." Noah looked regretful at his next words. "I ask that you tread cautiously when heading to the Connector villages."

"Why is that?" Yuugi pressed, almost afraid of the answer. "Has something happened to them?"

"Your people are beings of power and prestige, Yuugi, and while their contribution to magic and science has helped this world in leaps and bounds, it has also put us at an disadvantage so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"If you aware, there are ruins hidden underneath a specific number of villages belonging to the Connectors. My people have come to call them Trials of the Lands."

"Trials of the Lands...?" Yuugi swallowed, a flash of light, the smell of earth and a burst of pain throbbed in his mind before he shook his head. "I am aware of the Trials of the Lands." Yuugi turned to Seto, Jounouchi, and Atem when they shot him a series of confused looks. "The Trials of Lands are given to us Connectors when come of age. It is a test to see if our blood has connected with the world around us. We are the Connectors. Healers of the Planet and Givers of Life. If we cannot listen and breathe and absorb the woes of the land then we're not doing our job-our duty as Children of the Goddess. But, what does that have to do with what's happening with the villages?"

"Do you recall fighting a being of elemental power at the end of the trial?" Noah inquired.

"No." Yuugi responded. "I remember riddles, traps, puzzles and the occasional spell to have cast, but nothing about a monster. The trials must have been harsher in this land. We all hold the same basic tenets, but as for tradition and rules, those vastly differ between one tribe and the next."

"I was afraid that you would say that, Yuugi." Noah stated, a tight frown darkening his features. "The Trials of the Lands on this continent are indeed vastly different. At the end, the Connector must fight a beast of his or her element and should they win, they pass, but should they lose, they would have to restart the trial in a year's time."

"Harsh." Jounouchi muttered

"Indeed." Noah continued softly. "The problem with this, is that the monster slept during that year in preparation and it is only if a Connector steps into the Trials that the beast is awakened."

"So, you're saying that the beast are still sleeping in the villages?" Atem put in, his jaw clenching at the thought. "And it's been decades since the Connectors have been wiped out by the Unknown so, who knows how much power these beasts have gained."

"That's correct, which is why I will be accompanying you on your journey."

"You're blind." Jounouchi stated firmly, much to shock and chagrin of the group. "You'll have to beg my extreme pardon in asking what help could you be, my lord?"

Noah smiled at the harsh question, his milky eyes gleaming as the mood surrounding the group grew apologetic and yet curious. Despite the tone of the question, it still demanded an answer.

"As I have been introduced, I am what one would call a Wielder of the Light." Noah's lips thinned at the title. "It is thanks to the Jewel of the Dawn that my ability to seal items that hold a similar element to my own has come into being. I can manipulate my element better than most. In essence, the jewel has given me absolute quintessence of my element."

Yuugi's brow furrowed at the information. True, sealing the beast would be a tremendous help, but one question remained on Yuugi's mind. "What happens when the jewel is out of your possession? Won't you lose that ability?"

"No." Noah responded with a shake of his head. "My title as Wielder of Light has been with me before I came into possession of the jewel. As for the ability to seal, that has melded into my soul and once such a process has been completed, it cannot be stripped unless I'm under extreme duress."

"It's going to be dangerous." Jounouchi warned, still wary about letting Noah join them on the trip. "We won't be able to protect you if we get caught in an ambush."

"That's understandable." Noah remained unmoved by Jounouchi's warning or concern. "I assure that I won't be a burden. I am more than capable of protecting myself along with others. I have not always been confined to the village." Noah reached up and touched his face with a bitter smile. "My sight was stripped of me when I was but a child. I still remember the look of the world beyond the darkness."

Jounouchi's lips tightened at the information before giving a nod towards the group. "Alright." Jounouchi conceded, reluctance clear in his tone. "You can come and I welcome you to our group, Lord Mellyrn."

"Now." Atem began with a grimace at the thought of the task ahead of them. "What about these beasts?"

* * *

Created under Horakthy's careful guidance, the Beast of the Promised Lands were Guardians of the Connectors, tamed beasts that walked the lands alongside the Connectors, keeping them from the corruption that emerged from the skies, seas, and lands that made up Ilfirin. However, thanks to the lost traditions and extinction of the ability to control the monsters, the Guardians were placed in the ruins and killed off in Trials.

"How horrible." Yuugi murmured once Noah finished his tale. "Would it have been such a deed to release them back into the wild?"

"I'm afraid not." Noah responded, tone dull underneath such a tragic tale. "By then, the beasts had grown too powerful. If they were released, it would have caused nothing but trouble to the remaining Connectors and the lands that we walk upon would have been desolate and forbidden. The beast hold on them too powerful."

"So, they were slaughtered through means of a challenge?" Atem stated. "Under the excuse that Connectors needed to pass the trials?"

"Correct. If the people knew the real reasoning behind the trials then the current leaders of the tribes would have been thrown out." Noah stopped, turning in Yuugi's direction and noticing the smaller male's silence. "It's a wonder why you didn't recognize the tradition."

"I knew about the monster tamers. That information was wide-spread, but the Beast of the Promised Land? No, that was before my time, I'm afraid. Although, I do wonder if grandfather knew about it."

"I'm guessing that he did know but that information wasn't much of import." Atem stated, wanting to huff at the thought of the extra task that lie ahead of them. Of course, the beasts needed to be exterminated seeing that it was possible that they would be awakening one day and cause a rampage within the Golden Land and eventually making their way to the remaining cities. As much as Atem didn't want to bother with the beasts, it was one last obstacle they had to go through in order to gain access to the gate.

"The information would have been helpful." Jounouchi protested, always the one to dish out harsh and truthful statements. "I live on this continent and I don't remember hearing about these beasts."

"The Aura Readers were always ones to seclude themselves so that the wind could be heard properly." Noah stated, blowing the hot air out of Jounouchi's sails. "You know that and I know that, Jounouchi."

"Right." Jounouchi muttered tightly, sharing a look with Seto who only nodded in agreement with the elf's statement. "So, are we ready to go? You don't need to do anything before we depart?"

"No." Noah lifted his head, his nose twitching and Yuugi knew that he was trying to memorize the scent of his home. It would be awhile before he returned and worse yet, it could be the last time he felt it all. With the Unknown still prevalent, one should always be wise enough to memorize ones home. A lesson that they all knew by now.

"Shall we?" Atem prompted. "If it's a several leagues away then we have quite a walk."

0000

"No one to send you off?" Seto whispered as the gates shut behind them. With their packs and stomachs full, they were content to be off on the road again with a new companion. "That's strange for a Lord's son."

"Ah." Noah smiled in the setting sun, his milky eyes showing what little emotion they could. "No one does a send off to a bastard's child, I'm afraid."

Yuugi's eyes widened, before a flush settled on his cheeks as he lowered his head. "I-well, we didn't know."

"It's because I had no intention of telling you." Noah returned swiftly, his tone growing darker just as the sun disappeared from the darkening skies. "Being the bastard son of an Elf Lord is no dangling title to show off, no?"

"No." Yuugi murmured, his heart wrenching for Noah, but then again, the blind elf seemed content in his surroundings and he was respected, albeit reluctantly. "Although, you are treated well, no?"

"Of course." at this, Noah smiled, the motion brightening his face before it broke at the sound of Jounouchi flickering flint and bringing to life a small fire that would carry them through the darkness. "No rest for the weary?"

"None tonight." Atem's lips thinned at his words. "We've wasted a day at the village and the sooner we reach our destination, the better. It's not the wisest course of action travelling by night, but we have little choice. Stay on your toes, people."

It didn't seem horrid travelling at night, Yuugi realized as they ventured further and further away from the village and back into the plains of the Golden Lands. It was different with the occasional monster creeping out, but what caught Yuugi's attention was the lack of Unknown.

"The night's grow colder." Noah stated, catching Yuugi's unasked question. "These particular Unknown's skin are sensitive to the cold which is why ice spells are proficient in learning and almost a right of passage in these lands."

"So, that explains the numerous ice scrolls we saw in the shops." Jounouchi muttered before turning to Seto who bore a smirk. "And the ice bracelet that you're wearing. You knew about the weaknesses?"

"It caught my attention as we headed into the village." Seto responded, nodding his head at Jounouchi's own ring. "Which is the reason why I prompted you to buying your ring, Yuugi's armlet and Atem's armor."

"Prompted?" Jounouchi goaded, wiggling his eyebrows under the small torch. "Don't you mean proposed?"

"Don't start." Atem snapped, when he saw Seto's mouth open to protest the words. "We're here, but it seems like we have a visitor."

"Friendly, I hope?"

"You can come out." Jounouchi announced, holding the torch in the direction of the destroyed gate of the village where the shadow waited. "We know you're here...?"

"Mokuba." the visitor called out, stepping into the light with the appearance of long black hair, tan skin and inquisitive blue eyes. "Mokuba Kaiba."


	14. Chapter 14

Silmeria - I can honestly say that this is the longest I've gone without updating and I feel horrible about it. I know that it's not much, but I do apologize about the lack of updates and now that the holidays are over I can get back to some kind of schedule. Anyway, thanks for hanging in there and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Trials of the Land **

"Go home." Seto demanded, folding his arms over his chest, and regarding his younger brother with a heated look that could melt ice. "It's not safe here."

"If it's not safe for me then that's no better for yourself, correct?" Mokuba Kaiba stepped further into the light and Yuugi realized, with a furrowed brow, that the brothers hardly looked alike physically, but the same attitude? That was a different matter entirely.

Seto closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath before re-directing his gaze on his brother who stood just beyond the gate of the village with a tight frown. "How did you know where I was? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you." Mokuba responded swiftly. "I have come to bring you home-where you belong."

"I belong with the Church." Seto protested. "My purpose is to the serve the Goddess and walk the dreams of the Chosen. My place is no longer among our family and our business."

Mokuba scoffed, his face settling into a scowl. "You belong with the Church?" he mocked, huffing out a small chuckle that raised his brother's hackles. "And what of me? Am I supposed to just sit here and take your place? All because you think your place is with the Church? Do you realize what you sound like? You sound like a man who has no control over his life. You sound like a man whose only devotion is towards the Church."

"I have found my path." Seto stated firmly. "It is no fault of mine that I was led in this direction, little one-"

"Don't." Mokuba snarled, his jaw clenched and his light blue eyes narrowed into vicious slits. "Don't stand there and remove yourself from fault. You know as well as I do that the Kaiba Corporation belonged to you. Your path was meant to be at the head of the table and not gallivanting around the world." Mokuba forced his gaze away from his brother and even in the lit darkness, Yuugi could see the pain and frustration Mokuba held for his brother and their places in life. "You weren't supposed to-" Mokuba stopped, as if he realized what he was saying and whom he was saying in front of before he spoke again, his tone soft and filled with bitterness.

"Forgive me." Mokuba murmured, his lips tightening. "I spoke out of turn and it was rude of me."

"It's quite alright." Noah spoke up before the argument between the brothers could spark up again. "Your anger towards the situation is indeed well-founded in my perspective, but Mokuba-if I can call you that?"

"Of course."

"Are you not safe?" Noah continued, turning his head in the direction of the younger man's voice. "Are you not whole because of what the Church does for humanity?"

"Yes, of course, but-"

"And are the people well-fed and nourished because of what your company does?" Noah pressed on, his voice gaining strength in the face of Mokuba's stunned silence. "Each of you hold the world in a different perspective and yet, you are both holding it with bare shoulders and heavy hearts. Seto, your dedication to the Church puts the people at ease. The people hear your name and of your exploits and sigh in relief at the thought of a man such as yourself watching the weave of fate to tend to their hearts. And you, Mokuba, tend to their stomachs to make sure they are full and their homes to make sure that they are warm with fire and cool with the sea breeze during the summer months. Your paths may differ, but the end-goal remains the same: to protect Ilfirin and to see her people."

"I-" Mokuba blinked, staring at Noah's blank gaze with awe and just a touch of respect. "I've never thought of it that way before, Sir Noah."

"Please." Noah felt heat rush to his face at the formality. "You are more than welcome to just call me Noah since you extended the same curtousy."

"Very well." Mokuba looked interested in the flush that decorated Noah's cheeks, but said nothing of it. After all, what the man didn't know certainty wouldn't hurt him, right?

"I agree upon your words, Noah, but that still doesn't explain what, exactly, is Mokuba doing so far from home?" Seto turned back to his brother who had adopted a pained look. "Well? Besides chastising me in front of my companions, what excuse do you have for dragging yourself so far from home?"

At Seto's blunt question, Mokuba's face closed off and his eyes grew cold and distant. "Mokuba?" Seto took a step closer, almost flinching when his brother took a step back and lowered his head, before reaching up and pulling the hood over his face, obscuring it from view.

"Father and Mother are dead." the words were as cold and Seto sucked in a sharp breath as his heart dropped into stomach at the confession. And before he knew what he was doing, Seto rushed over and pulled his brother into his arms, ripping off the hood and revealing a set of wet and venomous eyes.

"Dead?" Seto demanded, snarling when his younger brother tried to pull away. "How-stop, _enough, Mokuba." _

_"Enough, _the Dream-Mage says." Mokuba mocked, shoving his brother away with more strength then the older thought possible. "Wasn't it enough that you vanished on us? Wasn't it enough to you deemed yourself chosen and abandoned your family? Do you know how distraught father was when he found out that you were leaving to join the Church and he had to put up with-with." Mokuba snarled again, stepping further away from Seto with a look of pure disgust. "I don't know why I even fucking bother."

"Mokuba-"

"It was the Unknown." Mokuba cut him off again, his expression twisted. "They entered the city through a broken gate and mother and father where at that side of the city at the time. That's how they died-that's how we're all going to die."

"That's not true." Seto stated swiftly. "We found a way to stop the Unknown."

Mokuba snorted, folding his arms and regarding his brother with a raised eyebrow that spoke volumes about what he thought of his brother's sanity. "Have you now? And how would that be, hmmm? Going to walk your dreams?"

"You mock me." Seto lips turned down, his eyes turning darker at the thought of his parents-long dead and buried-and stared at his brother. "When I have done nothing to deserve it."

"Nothing...?" Mokuba breathed, staring at his older brother as if he had lost his mind. "You've done nothing? You stand there and claim innocence? After what you've done?" Mokuba stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of Seto's cloak and pulling the man forward with little resistance. "You were their heir! Their protection! And you-"

"Enough." Atem cut in, his eyes wary at the scene before him. It twisted his heart to see family fighting one moment when they could be gone in the next. Snatched and pulled into darkness by the Unknown's wretched hands. "It is obvious that you hold bitter feelings towards your brother, Mokuba, but this incessant fighting and finger pointing isn't going to bring your parents back."

Mokuba stood, still and silent, before huffing and releasing his older brother's cloak and regarded Atem with a scorned smile. "You sound like you're an expert, Commander Atem Ithildin."

Atem's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You know of me?"

"Who doesn't know of you?" Mokuba countered, with a quirk of the lips. "The Second Crimson Blade and the Son of Timaeus Ithildin, the First Crimson Blade. All of Ilfirin knows of you and your accomplishments in the battlefield. It is an honor and I wish we met under better circumstances." Mokuba's eyes softened. "It was a dream of mine to become a member of the Order of the Crimson, but alas, the Gods have set me upon a different path."

"A different path but a safer one nonetheless." Atem soothed, his heart swelling with pride at the ambition of such a young man. "I do thank you for your bravery, Mokuba, the Order would have been proud to bear the Kaiba name."

"Thank you." Mokuba's voice trembled at the end, his eyes dimming with lost or regret, Atem couldn't tell. Mokuba turned to Seto, his lips tight. "The second reason that I am here is to ask that you return with me, brother. To help me run the company. I-" Mokuba looked lost, frightened. "I can't do this alone. Not anymore."

"Mokuba." Seto approached his younger brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You must understand that I cannot do such a thing." he held up a hand when his brother's face shifted. "At least, not yet."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba pressed, his tone filled with a touch of hope. "That's not a no."

"It's not." Seto agreed quietly, turning his head to stare at his companions. "But, I have a job to do and to leave in the middle of it wouldn't sit right with my conscious."

"I know." Mokuba agreed. "Leaving things unfinished was never your style. So, tell me about this journey? I've heard the rumors of the Connector and Commander, but they might just be that, rumors."

Yuugi, who had watched proceedings with a wary eye, stepped forward with a smile. "Allow me." he waved towards a fallen column within the ruined village. "You might want to get comfortable, it's a long story."

* * *

"The Jewels and the Gate of Huine." Mokuba whispered, his tone of awe but his eyes still held wariness as Yuugi finished his story. "I could scarce believe it. A way to defeat the Unknown? Truly?"

"Indeed." Jounouchi murmured, his smile bemused at the situation. "I could scarcely believe it myself." he held up his gauntlet. "I couldn't believe that I was carrying the Jewel of Dusk."

"And I the Midlight." Seto put in, touching his own lance with a mild grin. "I knew what I held and what it entailed, but I thought it to be a simple legend until the figures of my dream appeared before me with open arms and determined eyes."

"The Jewel of Dawn was in my possession for a century if not more. I suppose that I was waiting until the little one was born." Noah finished. "The world was in turmoil with the Unknown stripping the lands of life and prosperity, but recently the land has calmed and there's a sense of tranquility." Noah turned to Jounouchi with an imploring look. "Right?"

"The winds are calm." Jounouchi reassured, although he looked a touch suspicious at the outcome. "It hasn't been that way for a while. It could be the work of the Goddess, or better yet, Yuugi himself."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi questioned, confused that he was suddenly being pointed out. "I did nothing."

"On the contrary." Noah protested. "Connectors have the power to calm the world. To calm the auras that trace and embrace the planet. This world was once lost, and without hope, but now? The fact we're close to ending the suffering that has plagued this world has caused your feelings to seep into the winds and the lands. What you're feeling is causing the world to calm-to rejoice."

"We don't know if this is going to work." Yuugi protested, doubt clouding his thoughts of what still lay ahead. "We don't know if we're going to survive the trial."

"We will. We have too much to lose, little one." Atem reassured. "Lay your worries to rest, and place them on me for now."

Yuugi shook his head, his expression twisting. "I have done such a thing too much. I will carry this burden and see the task done." Yuugi turned his attention to Mokuba who was watching with a neutral expression. "We must go now: Are you staying or going?" Yuugi shook his head sharply when Mokuba opened his mouth to protest. "You have caught up to your brother and explained the situation, but that's not the main reason why you sought him out. I trust that it has been years since you saw him last?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You yearned to see him again, Mokuba, you cannot fool someone who has done the same thing once upon a time. Which is why I'm giving you the choice to join us or wait here. We have no more time to idle."

"I-" Mokuba looked unsure, tossing Seto a look and was met with the same neutrality. Right. His decision. "Yes, for the moment, I will join you."

"Good. Let us depart."

0000

The entrance to the trials was hidden beneath a small pile of rubble that Jounouchi was more happy to remove, leaving the man dusted with dirt and grime, but all too eager to complete the trial.

"We've barely begun." Seto chided, taking a careful step down the stairs, wincing when he noticed no sign of light, turning and nodding at Mokuba who was quick to provide a make shift torch.

"Are you sure about this, Seto?" Mokuba remarked, taking the third spot in the formation that surrounded Noah and Yuugi. "I don't see much about this place." Mokuba held up a torch, narrowing his eyes before they widened at the sight of the hallway. "What in the world..." Mokuba stepped closer, ignoring his brother's protests as he held the torch higher to take a clearer view.

"Did you say this was a way to rid the world of the Guardian Beasts?" Mokuba called out, turning the flame in the hopes of finding a light switch of some kind.

"Yes." Yuugi stepped forward, his hand sliding against the -metal?- wall before his hand connected with a switch that was pressed in before he could snatch his hand back. Yuugi snatched his hand back, relieved as the lights flickered on, illuminating the room with a low, but usable light.

"The hell...?" Jounouchi blinked, his eyesight recovering from the darkness and taking a cautious step back when he realized what was on the walls and floors. "What the hell? This can't be right."

"What's wrong Jounouchi?" Seto took a look around, frowning at the numerous sigils that lined the walls. What were these? Traps? Safeguards? "Do you recognize these symbols?"

Noah narrowed his eyes, raising his hand and jolting when a warm hand captured his wrist and pressed it against the wall. He opened his mouth to warn against such an action when Mokuba spoke close to his ear, causing a rather unexpected, but pleasant shiver to run down his spine.

"Do you recognize it?" Mokuba's deep voice caressed his ears more than he would have liked. "Do you feel it?"

"I-" Noah turned his head, praying to the Gods that his cheeks weren't red, but the problem of his embarrassment faded when he felt the wind rush up his arm and wrap around him as if he were embraced by an old friend. "Why are we in an Aura Reader Shelter?"

"A what?" Jounouchi snapped. "What in the world is an Aura Reader Shelter?"

"It's-" Noah began, suddenly at an loss as to what or how to explain to his friend that this was a shelter that Connectors used to keep their brethren safe from the dangers of the darkened air.

That this place was used as a means to keep the Guardian Beasts tamed and fed.

"This place." Noah began softly, swallowing as he felt the sudden tension in the air. The thought of telling Jounouchi and Yuugi what this place was caused his throat to tightened. "This place-"

"Spit it out." Atem commanded, resigned, as if he knew what that the information Noah bore was nothing but wretched. "We need to know the truth, Noah."

"This place was indeed a place to keep the Guardian Beast from escaping." Noah began, shame coloring his tone-shame for the Connectors and their dishonorable deeds. "This place was also served as chambers for the Aura Readers as well-to-to keep them safe and fed."

"Safe and Fed?" Jounouchi repeated, his tone and eyes dull as the realization hit him and a broken sob pierced his ears as he turned to see Yuugi deadly pale as, he, too realized what this place was. "Yuugi? This isn't your fault."

Yuugi shook his head, the bile inching up his throat. This place-! This disgusting place-! How could his people...? Yuugi turned his head and vomited on the floor, ignoring the cries of concerning coming from his friends. He shook his head and vomited again, his body shaking and his skin growing paler as his hands shook against the wall that held the runes of Jounouchi's people. Did these keep his friend's people captive? Were they really safe?

"Jounouchi." Yuugi began, bowing his head, his tone wretched as his heart pounded against his chest and his stomach rolled at the smell of vomit as it crept into his nose. "I-_Jounouchi." _

"Yuugi." Jounouchi began, stepping forward when the floor underneath their feet rumbled and a loud roar that forced them to cover their ears as the sound bounced against the metal walls.

"Noah? What-"

"It's the Beast." Noah cried over the roars that were coming closer, creeping up from the lower floors and causing their very bones to tremble at the sound of it. "Get him up!" he commanded. "We must get him up."

"Come." Atem commanded gently, gathering a weak willed Yuugi into his arms like a newborn kitten. His eyes turned to the long hallway, cursing when the door trembled under the force of the Beast.

"How big is this thing?" Jounouchi asked, casting Yuugi a worried look. He wanted to comfort him, but now wasn't the time. He slid into a defensive position, his shoulders tensing at the thought of a long fight ahead. He didn't expect to meet the thing so early. He didn't expected his people to be used a sacrificial lambs.

He didn't sign up for this.

"Massive." Noah responded grimly as the door shook again, the metal bending outwards due to the force of the strike. Noah felt a rush of relief when the beast gave an outraged roar before bounding back downstairs back to his chambers where he awaited its next challenge-next meal.

"Come." Noah urged again, lifting his hand away from the wall, turning and giving the group an encouraging smile. "It awaits us."

"We're not going to win this, Noah." Jounouchi urged, his voice harried. "We're not-"

"We are." Yuugi's soft voice cut him off and Jounouchi's whirled to see the smaller man still in Atem's arms, weak from the revelation of his people, but Jounouchi didn't miss the determination in his eyes. "We're going to win and destroy this place-wipe it from existence and find the gate, right?"

Jounouchi opened his mouth to protest-to urge his little friend to leave-but how could he? Not when he felt the same way. Not when he wanted the same thing. To erase this tragic part of his people's history. He wanted to do it not only to avenge his people, but to ease his friend's heart. His darling friend who felt and embraced the world's emotions as if they were his own.

"Right." Jounouchi breathed, cracking his knuckles, his lips pulling into a wicked grin. "Wiping out places and ugly beasts? That I can do."


	15. Chapter 15

Silmeria - I can honestly say that this is the longest I've gone without updating and I feel horrible about it. I know that it's not much, but I do apologize about the lack of updates. Anyway, thanks for hanging in there and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga Yu-gi-oh or the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen : The Origin of Ilfirin : Angel of the Worlds **

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Yuugi's dirt-stained hands reached up and clasped tightly around his mouth, his eyes dark with pain and stinging with tears. It was only through sheer will that he forced down bile that rose up in his throat, but that didn't stop his stomach from rolling at the sight of bleached bones, armor, and clothing that acted as a make-shift nest for the monster. He glanced up before wrenching his eyes away from Jounouchi's form whom had stood still at the sight of the grave of his people. The Aura Reader didn't respond to his apology for his eyes were still locked to the make-shift nest and before Yuugi could pull him back, call his name, Jounouchi was taking slow, deliberate steps towards the nest, his stride confident but spoke of a man who wasn't new to grief in all its forms.

"Are we not going to call him back?" Mokuba's hesitant voice piped up, his eyes lowered to the ground out of respect. "He-this can't be good for his mind."

"To call him back." Noah began, a frown touching his lips at the very thought. "Would be to deprive a man of the right to grieve for his people. The people that were unjustly snatched away. I gather some too young and some just reaching their prime. Nay, Mokuba, to stop him would be wrong."

"He has my deepest condolences, but we must not linger." Seto stated, his cheeks flushed with shame at the words escaping his mouth. He knew all too well from burying the remains of the people killed by the Unknown that even a millisecond was enough for grief to deprive a person of sense and of reason. If the circumstances were different then Seto would have made no hesitation in blessing the souls that still lingered in the hallowed halls, but with the monster lingering on the floors below, they had no time to offer prayers and even less to allow his lover to mourn over the death of his people. If they wanted to survive, it would be best to move now and return when their task was complete.

"We will return later, Jounouchi, my friend." Atem approached the silent aura reader, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. "We will put your people to rest once our task is complete. We all mourn from them just as you do, but time is short, my friend. We must not linger."

"Right." Jounouchi returned tightly, reaching back and placing his hand over Atem's, and returning the squeeze before rising and dusting off his pants. Jounouchi turned to Yuugi, a somber smile pulling his lips. "You don't need to apologize, alright? I thought I told you that before?"

"You did." Yuugi acknowledged, his own lips trembling into a forced smile. "I just-" Yuugi shook his head, allowing a few stray tears to fall down his cheeks. "It matters if not if this wasn't my tribe. The fault still lies with my people and thus the fault lies with me as one of the remaining survivors of the Connector race. If you were to take my life in exchange for this genocide of your people then I would bear no ill will towards you."

Jounouchi gave him an incredulous look as did Atem and the Order Commander made to open his mouth to protest when Jounouchi spoke again, his tone somber and irritated. "What would your death accomplish? Other than dooming this world to extinction?"

"I-"

"No." Jounouchi cut in swiftly before a grin replaced the somber expression that he had been wearing since first entering the prison for his people. "We aren't here to sacrifice one another and we aren't here to repent for our people's actions. We're here to see to the restoration of this world. We're here to bring to peace to the beings that remain in this broken world."

"Right." Yuugi sniffed, a lighter smile about his eyes now and for that, Jounouchi was thankful. "You're right."

"Good." Jounouchi folded his arms, piercing Yuugi with a stern look that spoke of finality. "Then the matter of blame is put to rest. You're my friend, Yuugi. You're...the reason why I still walk this pitiful world." Jounouchi locked eyes with Seto and small, embarrassed chuckled escaped his throat. "The reason why I found a person that makes my head and heart hurt simultaneously. You're the one that brought us all together, Yuugi, and the thought of you leaving us in any shape or form is a thought that I rather not bring to surface."

"Indeed." Atem murmured, smirking at the light flush that dusted Yuugi's cheeks. "Shall we continue? The sooner we get rid of this beast, the sooner we can get to the gate."

"Right." Yuugi glanced over his shoulder and down the dark hallway in which they entered the nest. He didn't doubt that the monster still wandered the halls and would be returning to its nest soon. Despite the reassurance of the others, a stab of guilt pierced Yuugi's heart at the thought of the Aura Readers. A race whom did nothing wrong and were thrown away like sacrificial lambs to slaughter. It wasn't fair that Jounouchi and his people suffered so much at the hands of his own. When this was all set and done, he would make sure that Jounouchi's people were regarded with honor for their sacrifice. He wouldn't let the world forget.

He would never forget.

Yuugi turned on his heel to catch up to the others when the he felt vibration underneath his feet. He stilled, drawing his weapon and shooting Atem a harried look when the floor vibrated again, the sound closer than previous trembles.

"It looks like we're out of time." Seto muttered, grasping his spear despite the sweat that gathered on the metal from his palm. He didn't have to see the beast to know its massive form. The sound alone took care of that.

"I'm itching to get my hands on this thing." Jounouchi's lips pulled into a feral smirk when the monster let out a vicious roar, most likely catching on to their scents. "Let's see what it can do with food that bites back."

"Are...you sure that you're up to this, Noah?" Mokuba cut in, drawing his own blade when the door shook and bent in half. "I-"

"You needn't worry about me, Lord Kaiba." Noah smiled, his nose twitching as the monster finally broke in, the appendage twisting further at the smell of blood that lingered in the air. An all telling that the monster had just finished with a meal. "I can defend myself." Noah slid the bow off his back, nicking an arrow smoothly and aimed it at the door, his ears tensing when the monster roared again, successfully breaking the door and sending it flying past the group and into the nest, breaking bones and scattering clothes in the process.

"As you can see." Noah murmured, his lips pulling into a smirk when he heard his new comrades release battle cries-Jounouchi's the loudest- "I'm quite adept at defending myself and others."

"Oh?" Mokuba chuckled, sliding into a defensive position. "Let's see what you can do."

Noah's smirk turned filthy before letting his arrow fly with deadly precision that even impressed Seto.

* * *

"...That was less impressive than I thought it would be." Jounouchi folded his blood-stained gauntlets and stared at the rotting carcass of the monster. The massive behemoth was missing its horns and one leg, thanks to Atem's sharp blade and Yuugi's magic, but the rest of the beast remained intact. However, Jounouchi thought the monster to be strong was unimpressed by it's open defenses and lack of strength. It was almost as if...

"The monster was on its last legs." Yuugi murmured, bending down and giving the monster a small frown. "Its movements were slow and sluggish. That could mean that it was at the end of its life or the energy reserves it was supposed to have are gone."

"All of this for nothing, then?" Jounouchi snorted, giving the monster a swift kick to the abdomen. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I suggest we look for clues about the gate." Atem stated, looking around, the room was a wreck, but there could something useful in it. A person-or monster's-trash was another person's treasure.

Yuugi looked hesitant, rising to his feet, and shooting Atem a frown. "I don't think-" he stopped mid-sentence when a flash of red caught the corner of his eyes. He turned, eyebrow raised when he noticed a symbol underneath the monster's nest.

"What is it?" Atem called out, watching Yuugi with wary eyes as the smaller man approached the dias. "Did you find something?"

"Indeed." Yuugi murmured, staring down at the red symbol, a flash of surprise running through his veins when he realized what the symbol was and whom it belonged to. He bend down, touching it with the tips of his fingers and running along the edge, stopping at the tip of the sword.

What was the symbol of the Order of the Crimson doing here? In a foreign and in a village belonging to his people?

"Yuugi?" Atem's steps echoed behind him, stopping when he standing directly behind him. "What are you-?" Atem stopped, halting mid-sentence when his eyes caught the symbol. "What in Gods name...?"

Atem bent down next to Yuugi, reaching out a hand to touch the symbol, hissing when it began to glow the moment his finger tips touched where Yuugi's hand lay. Before he could take his hand back, the glow dissipated and a voice echoed: deep and raspy.

_"Fear not, child." the voice echoed. "No harm shall befall the Angel of the Worlds and its Shield." _

"Great." Jounouchi drawled sarcastically. "Monsters and now disembodied voices? This day is getting better and better."

_"_Who are you?" Atem called, his hand drifted back down to his blade, ready to stand and defend himself and Yuugi if necessary, but where could one strike if one couldn't see an enemy?

_"We are One and we are All." _the voice continued, neither responding to the question or settling Atem's sudden curiosity_. "We have watched the worlds since time immoral. We have longed for this moment. We have longed to embrace the Angel of the Worlds and its Shield upon their return." _

"I don't understand." Yuugi rose to his feet, and looked around, no one was in the room except for them and there wasn't a place in which a voice could enter. "Angel of the Worlds and the Shield?"

_"You do not remember?" _the voice seemed confused before it continued, a somber note coloring its tone_. "Of course you would not. It has been millennia since your souls creation and it has shattered time upon time again. I should have not expected you to have what was lost." _

_"_If that is expected then why don't you tell us?" Atem bargained. "Tell us who you are and what this Angel of the Worlds and its Shield are? Refresh our memories."

The voice was quiet before speaking up again: sad and resigned_. "To tell you the Tale of the Angel of the World and its Shield is to tell you the Origin of Ilfirin and Gaia." _

"Gaia?" Yuugi prompted. "What's Gaia?"

_"Gaia."_ the voice began, its tone holding a touch of reverence that stilled even Yuugi's heart._ "Is the sister world of Ilfirin and the world belonging to the Shield whilst Ilfirin belongs to the Angel of the Worlds. Two worlds of prosperity. Two worlds divided by despair and two worlds that were once one. Two worlds that are now separated by the Gate of Huine. The Gate of Destruction." _

"A Gate of Destruction." Atem murmured, his heart sinking at the thought. Their salvation was destruction? Their world was one cleaved into two? It didn't seem impossible, but Atem doubted the voice was lying.

He raised his eyes to the sky while his heart and stomach sunk to his feet. He would not allow this small misstep ground their journey to a halt. He would not allow this information to block their way. Too much rode on this journey.

"Tell us." Atem ordered firmly, drawing the room's attention to him, but Atem kept his eyes up and forward. To the path that lie ahead. "Tell us of the Origin of Gaia and Ilfirin. Tell us of the Angel of the Worlds and The Shield. Tell us how to bar further destruction."

The voice was quiet, contemplative before speaking up again, a touch of hope in its tone._ "Very well. I will tell you a tale of despair, hope and destruction. Of worlds broken and lost. I will regale a story of an Angel and Shield." _


End file.
